Love is a difficult Thing
by Night of StarClan
Summary: A few years ago two young kittens left the Jellicle Junkyard, both for their own reasons. But Demeter starts to realise she shouldn't have followed Macavity on his way through life. Will her life get better when she returns home?
1. Prologue

**Well, Cats came into my City in the last month and we watched it two times and well...I loved it, so I decided to write my own stories about them. Warning beforehand, Munkustrap is my favourite Character, so if you don't like him, I wouldn't advise you to read this Story.**

**Cats doesn't belong to me, no matter how much I wish it would.**

**Read and please Review, but no flames.**

* * *

„You can't outrun me!"

The black and golden coloured queen gave a shudder while she dashed through the alleyways of the city. She was on the run. On the run from a maniac she'd long believed loved her. Tears streamed down her face when his rough voice purred: "You can't hide from me my beautiful Demeter. I will find you!" With a strangled cry she sped up, her instincts overpowering her mind.

She just ran.

The night started to turn into the day when she rushed out of the city. Finally, near an old looking junkyard, her body gave out. She stumbled a few more meters, then fell and skidded over the ground, directly in front of a bush. Fearful sobs shook her body, choking her. She lay there for long. The day continued to pass without her finding the strength to move. In the golden sunset, something changed though.

Soft paw steps echoed in her ears and her eyes snapped open, fear rushing through her. Had the maniac found her?

Suddenly she heard a gasp from behind her, the paw steps stopping, before whoever it was broke out into a run, directly at her. The queen whimpered and clenched her eyes shut when a shadow fell over her.

"Are you alright?", asked a soft male voice.

Confused she opened her eyes, to meet calm silver ones, not the raging orange she'd expected.

She tried to answer, when suddenly everything felt numb and her world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 1

**So yeah, when I'm struck by Inspiration I'm a pretty eager author, so here is the first chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Cats doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

_**More than three years ago**_

* * *

"Demi wait, where are you going?"

A young kitten with black and golden fur looked up, to see a red kitten run up to her. "I'm just going to the forest with Mac sis", answered she. "Demi you shouldn't do that. Remember what Old D-" "He doesn't know everything either", hissed Demeter, cutting her sister off.

The red kitten reared back, then her gaze hardened and she turned around. Demeter growled to herself. Just because Macavity was different he didn't have to be marked as evil. Ever since he'd discovered his magic-powers a few months ago cats had avoided him. The only ones who remained with him were his brothers, Munkustrap, a silver tabby tom, and Rum Tum Tugger, a black leopard-spotted tom with mane, and Demeter and her sister Bombalurina.

However about a month ago Old Deuteronomy had stated that Macavity should be left alone so _he could explore his powers_ as he claimed. Bombalurina and Tugger had followed the order immediately, Munkustrap with a lot of disdain. Being the middle child from the three of them he loved both of his brothers equally and more often than not snuck out to spend his older brother some company. That was until Munkus had allowed Old Deuteronomy to catch him a week ago so the Jellicle leader wouldn't catch Demeter doing the same.

Now the silver tabby, scared of his father's wrath, had kept complete distance to Macavity. Macavity in turn had felt betrayed by this, although Munkus, when his older brother had cornered him about it, had tried to explain why he stayed away. He'd left his younger brother with quite the scratch on the shoulder that day, strengthening most cats' believe that they should stay away from the ginger tom.

Demeter shook her head to clear it, when a voice hissed: "Dem!"

Her head jerked left, to lock on Macavity's orange eyes. Tilting her head, she padded up to him and asked: "Mac, what are you doing here?"

"I can't take it anymore", hissed the ginger tom.

"Huh?", asked the queen kitten.

"I can't take this place", raged the ginger tom silently, his fur sparking. "No one trusts me. They are all scared of me!"

"But Munkus-"

"Freaks out when he even sees me!"

"But…what about your family, friends…what about me?" Demeter had never admitted it, but she crushed on Macavity hard. "I thought you'd might want to come with me." Her head snapped up and he grinned. "Think of it. Just the two of us on top of the world."

"But we're just kittens", tried Demeter to argue, when she felt Macavity stroke her cheek carefully. She purred and he whispered: "I'll leave tonight Dem. Join me or stay but…I'd love to have you with me. You mean very much to me." And he disappeared. Demeter's mind was in a haze. Had he just said she'd mean very much to him?

Lightheaded she continued her journey out of the junkyard. He wouldn't be at the forest anymore, but she enjoyed going there all the same. She was about to enter it, when a voice called: "Please tell me you're not going with him!"

Demeter spun around, to see Munkustrap standing behind her. "I am", answered the queen kitten back.

"Why? He's a monster!", argued Munkustrap.

"He's no monster!", growled Demeter back.

"Isn't he?", questioned Munkustrap bitterly and walked closer to her. His face scrunched up slightly whenever he put weight on his right shoulder. Demeter winced. It would take a few more weeks till he could properly use the leg Macavity hit again. "He did this!" He gestured to his injured shoulder. "And for no reason at all. He just went crazy!"

"He's misunderstood", cried Demeter back. "And I'm going with him."

"Please don't", begged Munkustrap now, his eyes glowing with sadness.

"Well, I will."

"I won't let you. You have to stay!"

"Why should I stay here?", questioned Demeter sharply.

"Because I'm freakin' in love with you!" Demeter's eyes widened while she stared at Munkustrap. The silver tabby himself was wide-eyed, his expression one of horror. Demeter was about to say something, when he staggered back, tears daring to spill over. He looked at her sadly. "Go", spat he. "It's not like anyone would miss you!" And with that he spun around and raced back to the junkyard.

Demeter was frozen in her spot. A part of her cried out to run after the tabby tom, but she couldn't move. Munkustrap was in love with her? Her of all cats? But she loved Macavity, didn't she? While Mac had never indicated anything beyond friendship, although he should've known about her feelings, Munkus on the other hand had often indicated at least a little affection around her. His confession tore at her heart and she cried mentally; _We're kittens for the Everlasting Cat's sake! Why do get I caught up in this now?! _

Slowly Demeter walked back to the junkyard and slid in. She reached the centre and looked around.

She saw her sister and Tugger standing in front of the den the young tom shared with Munkustrap, both looking worried. Demeter winced. Munkustrap had most likely retreated to his den. It would be a wonder if he came out anytime soon. Soon Alonzo and Cassandra two of the younger kittens, join them. Demeter sighed deeply and walked to her secret hide-out.

It was in an old top-head. She'd pulled a blanket into it and often hid there when she wanted privacy.

After sunset she left her hide-out and walked up to the junkyard's exit. She looked back once more and her heart broke a little. Her sister crouched with Jellylorum, their mother, both laughing heartily. Nearby sat Asparagus, their father, together with his own father Asparagus Sr., or just Gus. "I wasn't sure you'd come", purred a male voice.

Demeter spun around, to find Macavity in the shadows.

She purred as well and answered: "Well, I did. Let's go." Macavity nodded his eyes alight and they both turned to leave the junkyard. Suddenly a silver flash caught Demeter's attention. She looked there, to look away quickly.

Munkustrap crouched atop a pile of old wooden furniture, his posture was slumped and his eyes glowed with loss. The two young cats continued to move on and soon rounded a hedge, cutting off their sight at the junkyard. The second they did a mournful cry arose behind them. Both cats' ears twitched, recognizing a certain silver tabby's voice, but neither turned around.

* * *

_**Present time**_

* * *

Munkustrap took a deep breath, a serene smile on his face. Lately it had been so peaceful that even he, despite his duties, had had chances to relax. Being the Jellicle Protector was a job he loved and did with all his heart, but it got exhausting at times. The spring breeze had started to turn into warm summer winds, reminding him that the Jellicle Ball was only two weeks away. Right now he came back from controlling the lands around the junkyard that was the Jellicle Tribe's home. It had been a peaceful patrol and he'd even had the chance to enjoy a juicy and fat mouse.

Now the tabby was eager to return to his family. He neared the main-entrance to the junkyard when a particular scent reached him. Blood, the blood of a queen if his nose wasn't fooling him.

Immediately alerted he straightened up and checked the surroundings. Frowning he rose to his hind-legs and looked around. Most cats found this ability strange but it gave him a better overview of things. Walking on two legs as well as on four was an ability only Jellicle cats head. And here it didn't matter if you were one by blood. Being one by heart was enough.

He scanned his surroundings again, taking in the air. His head turned right and then he saw it. A pile of fur, almost under a bush. He'd have believed the cat lying there was dead, if the tail hadn't suddenly moved. He gasped and fell forward to immediately rush up to the queen. Once he reached her, he heard her soft breathing and saw her clenched eyes. Under all the dirt and blood he couldn't make out her colour, though he was certain a part of it was black.

"Are you alright?", asked the tabby, careful to keep his voice soft and soothing. Slowly her eyes opened, revealing a deep amber that sent a spasm through Munkustrap's heart. This confused him but right now the queen worried him more. She seemed surprised by something, but then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell unconscious.

Panic rushed through the tabby and he acted quickly. He pushed himself up once more and gathered the queen in his arms, before rushing for the junkyard. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum should be able to help her. The two oldest queens were great medics. Once he burst in, most cats jerked up, not being used to him portraying much else than calm.

He scanned the gathered cats, not spotting either of the two queens he needed. "Where are Jennyanydots and Jellylorum?", asked Munkustrap. A black and white tom raced up to him, he was, like Munkustrap himself, on two legs. It was Alonzo, Munkustrap's best friend and second in command. "They're in their dens, why?"

Munkustrap didn't need to answer, since Alonzo had already seen the queen and cried: "Quick Cassandra, get Jenny!" Cassandra rose up form where she sat confused, but the urgency on both toms' faces kept her from asking and she rushed off. Quickly Munkustrap and Alonzo followed her. The moment they reached Jenny's den, the old queen appeared already, Cassandra behind her. Her eyes widened and she gasped: "Everlasting Cat! Cassandra dear get Jelly. You two, leave her to me."

She took the queen from Munkustrap's arms and disappeared in her den.

Another spasm went through the Protector's heart when he kept himself from following. A frown appeared on his face, wondering what with the Everlasting Cat was going on with him today. "You're not injured too, right", asked Alonzo.

That snapped the tabby out of his thoughts. He shook his head at his friend and answered: "No, I found her under a bush only little way from the junkyard."

Alonzo nodded, then frowned as well and asked: "Did she seem familiar to you too?"

Munkustrap nodded while both slid back to allow Jelly to pass by them. "Yes. It is quite strange."

"What?"

"I'm not sure my friend. I can't explain it." Alonzo looked at him out of narrowed yellow eyes, but didn't push the matter anymore.

"Hey Munks, what's going on?!", called an overly smoothed out voice over the clearing. Both turned around, to see Rum Tum Tugger striding up to them. The Maine Coon cat strolled over to them, his kitten fan-club following closely. Munkustrap rolled his eyes while he watched how Etcetera, a barely half year old queen kitten practically clung to his tail. Victoria, a white kitten, Electra, Etcetera's sister, and Exotica, the oldest of the group and Cassandra's younger sister, followed.

"Maybe you should hold a meeting", muttered Alonzo, also watching the group bemused. Most toms were quite jealous of Tugger catching all the single-queens attention, but Alonzo was, as Munkustrap alone knew, after Cassandra, who had no feelings for Tugger.

And Munkustrap himself?

His heart broke when he was still a kitten and it hadn't healed yet, so he wasn't interested in queens at all. Looking around the tabby saw many cats look curious, so he muttered to Alonzo: "Call everyone to the tire. I'll tell them all now." He ran off and flipped onto the big tire that rested in the Junkyard. It was mostly used for sunning, or when someone had an announcement.

Munkustrap waited patiently for all the cats present to gather and finally everyone but the two medic-queens was there. "I'm certain by now everyone knows that I brought an injured queen in today", began the tabby, to get interrupted by worried meows. He rolled his eyes and soothed: "I don't know where her injuries come from. If it was a fight, I wasn't in it, so no, I'm not injured. Right now Jennyanydots and Jellylorum are taking care of her. I'm certain we'll get to know more once the two of them are done."

A paw was raised into the air and Munkustrap looked there. It was Tumblebrutus, one of the tom-kittens.

"Yes?"

"Will she stay here then?"

Amused purrs arose from the older cats and Munkustrap answered: "That lies with this queen and Old Deuteronomy Tumblebrutus. I cannot say much about and to that. Anything else?" No one said anything, so he called: "Very well, one last thing then. As you all surely know, the Jellicle Ball is arriving again soon and-" He had to trail off at the cheers that rose from the gathered cats. After a while everyone was silent again and he continued: "As I said. In two weeks the night is here, so I hope you all start rehearsing soon. In one week we'll start rehearsing the battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles." New cheers broke out while Munkustrap leaped down from the tire.

"Very nice trick to take everyone's mine off the queen."

Munkustrap looked up, to find an orange tabby cat in a waistcoat with a pocket watch. "Just got back from another journey on the Night Mail?", asked Munkustrap the older tom. He enjoyed his company quite much. As much as Old Deuteronomy had tried to be a good father, as leader his kittens had often been by themselves and Skimbleshanks, being Jennyanydots' mate, had gladly watched over them when not being busy on the railway train.

"Why yes", answered Skimble with a laugh and added: "And believe it or not. I did manage to stop a pickpocket." He licked his lips and ended: "It had been a while since I tasted such great salmon." Munkustrap laughed, then sniffed and grinned. "A little something for Jenny?", teased the silver tabby. The other laughed as well now and gave a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat.

Suddenly a shocked yowl rose from the den the queen was treated in, causing everyone to freeze up.

The next second Jelly staggered out of it backwards, her face in a mask between shock, agony and disbelieve. Munkustrap bounded over to her, closely followed by Alonzo and Skimble. Asparagus already crouched next to his mate. "Jelly dear, what is it?", asked Asparagus when the other three toms arrived.

"It's…it's…she…", Jelly gulped, then cried, "It's Demeter!"

Munkustrap's heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened. "Demeter", whispered the tabby, the old ache in his heart acting up again. Now his strange reactions made sense. Some part of him had known it was Demeter all along. "Demeter?", whispered Bombalurina. Then she already dashed into the den, Munkustrap following suit. He needed to see this with his own very eyes. Inside he almost ran Bomba over, since she'd frozen up.

Swiftly he slid past her, to freeze up as well.

Despite all the scratches covering her arms and legs, the ribs standing out and some gashes on her stomach it was painfully easy to recognize her black and golden coat and her familiar facial features. "Who…who did this", managed Bomba to choke out. Munkustrap, forcing himself back under control, and secretly wondering how with the Everlasting cat he managed it, walked up to her and pulled her closer. Bomba reacted immediately and flung her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"Jenny?", asked the Protector.

The queen looked up tiredly, finishing placing the last bandages around Demeter's injuries. "I know those scratches", whispered Jenny. Munkustrap raised an eyebrow and Jenny explained: "They're obviously from Macavity's claws." At this the tabby-tom's eyes widened dramatically. Macavity had done this to the queen that had willingly left all of her family to be with him.

Rage burst through him at this. His brother had sunken low since his leaving, but this was the lowest thing even he could do.

Bomba's claw's dug into Munkustrap's back, causing him to feel certain that she felt the same. He ran a comforting paw down the red queen's back and whispered: "Let go Bomba and spend your sister company. I'm sure Jenny will allow it."

"Of course", answered Jenny. Slowly Bomba backed away from Munkustrap and curled around her sister. Munkustrap and Jenny shared a glance, before nodding and leaving the den together.

This had certainly been an interesting turn of events.


	3. Chapter 2

**Cats doesn't and will never belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Demeter coughed when consciousness returned to her. She felt strange though. The pain she'd been in had dulled to slight pinching and she smelled no dirt anymore, neither blood. Warmth was pressed against her back as well and familiar scents swirled through the air. Confused Demeter dared to crack her eyes open just a bit, to jerk up. This den she would recognize anywhere. It was Jennyanydots' den.

That was when she heard a grumble behind her and she spun around, to gasp. In front of her, rousing from sleep, was a familiar red coloured queen. She blinked open amber eyes, that focused on Demeter immediately.

The next second she found herself embraced by the queen, who cried: "Demi! Oh Demi I thought I'd never see you again."

"Bomba", breathed Demeter in disbelieve.

It just couldn't be. She couldn't be back with her family.

"Yes, yes it's me Demi." Bomba pulled back, beaming at her in tears. "You're finally back home. When Munkus brought you back and we got to know it was you we-"

"Munkus?", cut Demeter her off, a memory of meeting calm silver eyes before blacking out flashing through her head.

"Yes. He found you near the Junkyard. He took you here so you could get better and-"

"Well, look who decided to wake up." Again Bomba was interrupted, but this time not by Demeter but a soft male voice. Demeter spun around and she chocked on a gasp. Walking into the den was a handsome silver tabby tom with calm silver eyes. He gracefully strolled over to a bowl and dropped three thick mice in there. Then he turned to them and stated: "It's good you woke up. Jenny and Jelly want you to eat two of those and the check your wounds. The third mouse is for you Bomba. Then I'd ask you to come out and help me pray the kittens away from Tugger so we can start teaching them their parts."

"Why can't Cassandra do that?", asked Bomba disdainful.

Munkustrap purred and answered: "She's out with Alonzo practising."

Bomba's eyes started to shine and she asked: "Do you think they'll finally…"

"Most likely. I'll await you at the tire."

With that he stood up and stalked out of the den, tail held high. Bomba rose up from her position and started devouring one of the mice, while Demeter still stared to the spot where Munkustrap had resided not a few seconds ago. He was so different. Of course he was to be different after growing up, but he held a calm Demeter had never imagined with him. A calm and distance that reminded her a lot of his father. "Eat up already", pushed Bomba, looking up from her mouse. She was almost done. "I'm not gonna leave till you've eaten sis and I really don't want to keep Munkus waiting too long."

Demeter, hearing the unhidden respect in her sister's voice asked: "What should you help him with?" Bomba purred while she pushed the bowl with the two mice to her. "Getting the kittens away from Tugger. The Jellicle Ball is in two weeks and the kittens, especially those who never had one before, need to start rehearsing. Munkustrap and Cassandra do that mostly, but since she's out I guess I'm the substitute."

Demeter nodded stunned. Her sister never liked taking over responsibility and she was ready to take care of a group of kittens. Slowly she started to eat and she heard Bomba whispering: "Later." The red cat disappeared from the den and when Demeter started on her second mouse two new queens entered it. Demeter recognized Jennyanydots and Jellylorum, her mother, immediately.

She broke off eating, but Jenny urged: "Eat up, we can talk and take care of your wounds after." Demeter stared at her mother, who seemed torn between hugging her, breaking out in sobs and lecturing her about running off. After a long while Demeter managed to finish her meal and immediately the two old queens moved forward, starting to check her wounds. "You're lucky Munkustrap found you when he did. Or you could've died from those", stated Jenny after a while.

Demeter gave no answer, then asked: "Why did he help me anyhow? He didn't recognize me, right?" _And if he would've, he wouldn't have helped me either_, thought the young queen bitterly.

Both medics stared at her for a second, then Jelly growled: "I forget how soon you left. You never saw the speed Munkustrap matured with."

"Speed?", asked Demeter, hearing the hidden pain under the growling.

"Maybe Munkustrap himself should explain that, and if not him then Tugger of Bomba", offered Jenny and pushed the used bandages away. "Done, don't move to much or those wounds will break up again dear."

Demeter nodded, then asked: "Mom?" She saw Jelly jerk up at the word, but then her eyes lit up light a wildfire. Demeter smiled a little at that and continued: "Can I go outside? Bomba teaching kittens I need to see." That even gained her a little laughter from the two queens and both nodded. Jenny moved to the exit of her den and Jelly led her daughter after her. The three queens stepped out into the warm sunlight and many familiar scents hit Demeter, reminding her of happy times.

"No, not like that!"

Bomba's voice caught her attention and she looked over, to see her sister pushing a small kitten back onto her legs. "Patience Bomba", chuckled Munkustrap's voice nearby. Demeter looked over to him, to watch him stabilizing a young white and brown patched tom kitten. "You didn't learn everything on the first day either." Then he stepped back and nodded.

The kitten crouched down and flipped over. Demeter gasped, but the tom landed safely on his legs after his backflip. The kittens around him cheered and Munkustrap praised: "Very good Tumblebrutus. You obviously have your father's abilities."

"Really?", cried Tumblebrutus excitedly. He suddenly spun around and raced up to Jenny. "Mom did you see me? Is Munkus right? Am I like dad? That's good right? Is it wrong that I wanna be like him?"

Jenny laughed at the onslaught of questions, but nuzzled him and answered: "I did and it was wonderful. Yes Munkustrap is right, you have your father's talent. That is wonderful dear and no, it's not wrong that you want to be like him, but be your own tom though, alright?" Tumblebrutus tilted his head, then shrugged and rushed back to the rest of the kittens.

At the moment most of the attention was on a small white queen kitten who danced with a grace she shouldn't have at her age.

"Incredible Victoria", praised Munkustrap.

"I wonder where Quaxo disappeared to", stated Jelly from Demeter's left.

"Quaxo?", asked Demeter.

"Victoria's brother. Both of them joined the tribe a few months ago. Their mother sat them out in an alley. Munkustrap and Tugger found them and took them here. Quaxo is a small black and white tuxedo cat. But yes, I wonder where he is", answered Jenny. For a few hours they watched the group train, when it happened. Munkustrap gave a startled cry and toppled forward. Demeter jerked up, but froze when she found Tumblebrutus' brother Pouncival on his back.

"Get off!", cried the silver tabby.

"Nope!", cheered Pouncival. The next second all the other kittens leaped at him too, causing the tabby to stagger across the clearing comically. All around cats burst out in laughter and new voice purred: "He sure has his way with kittens, doesn't he?" Demeter looked up, to gasp. Next to Jenny, nuzzling her, stood an orange tabby. She recognized Skimbleshanks immediately, but the waistcoat and the pocket watch were new.

"Done at the station?", asked Jenny.

"I'm free for the next three days, then the Night Mail makes its round." New laughter caught Demeter's attention now and she looked back to Munkustrap, who was chased over the clearing by now, chased by all kittens. He panted for air and faked a stumble every now and then, allowing the kittens to catch up. For another 15 minutes they chased him around, then Munkustrap allowed himself to trip and they _pinned_ him down.

"Do you give up?", cried Etcetera excitedly.

Munkustrap coughed and wheezed: "Alright! I…I yield. You win."

The kits got off of him and he pushed himself up, shaking his fur out. Then he got up and twitched his tail. Alonzo ran up and the two talked for a second, before Alonzo nodded and Munkustrap disappeared in a pipe that led out of the junkyard. "Let's get you back inside", offered Jelly, gently pushing Demeter back to the den. She didn't argue and just allowed her mother to lead her to the nest of blankets. Demeter lay down there and immediately sleep caught up with her.

* * *

**_A week later_**

* * *

"But I can't. I've been gone so long. I wouldn't know what to do!", argued Demeter and struggled when Bomba and Jelly dragged her into the forest.

"Ahw c'mon sis", pouted Bomba. "We need someone else! We can't pull Jenny's song on the ball without a third voice and Faithkey died half a year ago."

"But…"

"Dear you will find it is easy. It's in your blood after all", argued Jelly softly. Demeter looked at her mother and sister in exasperation, but finally gave in and followed them. "Where are we going anywhere?" "A clearing we always used to rehearse Jenny's song", answered Jelly. "Ah, here we are."

Demeter looked around at the clearing. Boulders were spawn out on its borders, some creating small caves and tunnels. All in all it looked amazing. "Who do you think Jenny will recruit for the male lead?", asked Bomba suddenly.

Demeter looked up and asked: "Recruit?"

"Yes", answered Bomba. "Old Gus took that lead till last year, but he's getting to old now. So we need a new male lead."

"I'm not sure, but I know Jenny well enough to know that she'll choose one of the best singers."

_ "…no problem with it. But couldn't you have asked someone who has a little less to do?"_

Demeter's fur stood on end and Jelly laughed lightly. Bomba shook her head and muttered: "I should've known."

A few bushes rustled and Munkustrap and Jenny walked up to them. "Really? Recruiting the narrator?", asked Jelly with a smirk. "Well, you did say she'd try to get one of the best singers", stated Bomba.

"How exactly do you expect me to learn a fifth new thing in one week?", asked Munkustrap now, crossing his arms.

"Ah Munkus, you and I both know that you know the classical cycle of the ball by heart. You have been narrating since your second ball after all." Munkustrap rolled his silver eyes, but sighed: "Very well, let's start then." He looked at the three other queens and gave them a small smile. "Jelly, Bomba, Demeter."

"Munkus", greeted Demeter's mother and sister back, while Demeter just stared. Narrating since his second ball, knowing the ball by heart, one of the best singers? With every day the silver tabby became less and less of the tom she remembered. Munkustrap used to always have problems with remembering certain things and he sung the worst of all kittens.

"Everyone ready?", asked Jenny. Demeter snapped out of her stupor and nodded softly. For now everyone just gathered in a circle, to practice the singing. Apparently Munkustrap would start this off and Demeter would sing with her mother and sister. She watched closely how the silver tabby close his eyes and took a deep breath, before he started to sing.

_"I have a Gumbie Cat in mind"_

Demeter stopped breathing for a second. His singing was amazing. Nothing like the almost squeak he gave as a kitten.

_"Her name is Jennyanydots.  
Her coat is of the tabby kind w  
ith tiger stripes and leopard spots…"_

They continued to practise for a few more hours, before Munkustrap stopped and scanned the sky. "I think we have to stop here. I have other things to practise for and prepare as well."

"Alright. Tomorrow same time?", asked Bomba, looking at everyone. Each and every present Jellicle nodded and Munkustrap gave them a sweeping bow, before he disappeared in the trees.

Demeter followed him curiously, once the other three had disappeared. She followed his scent and soon it led out of the forest. She was about to step out, when something black landed not far away from her. Immediately she ducked away behind a tree, to have a young voice cry: "I'll never get this right!" She glanced out from her hiding spot, to see a young tom-kitten crouch there. He was a black and white tuxedo cat, his left hand being completely black as well.

"Don't give up so easily", argued Munkustrap's voice. The next second he crouched down next to the kitten. "You've gotten a lot better since we started Quaxo, besides, this trick I wouldn't even teach to your sister yet and you know about her talent."

"But when you and Tugger do it, it looks so easy!"

"Well, we had to learn it first too though. Isn't that right Tugger?" Munkustrap glanced back, and Demeter watched how Tugger strolled up to them.

"Yep. Brother dearest took longer than me." He grinned at Munkustrap, who only rolled his eyes.

"Fact is Quaxo, you have a lot of talents and Tugger and I can only help you develop a part of them. The twins can help you with the rest. Now, are you ready to try it again?"

Quaxo nodded and got up. The two adult toms backed away a bit while Demeter watched interested. Like Munkustrap before singing he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then they snapped open, revealing a deep dark-blue colour and he shot into the air. Demeter watched open-mouthed how he did a spin, following up by a series of flick-flacks and tried to end it with something that had a bit of a spin as well, but he misjudged the landing and landed hard on his butt. "Gah!"

"You alright kid?", asked Tugger, crouching next to him. Demeter noted with interest how overly protective and caring both brothers seemed to act around Quaxo. "Yeah…I think so."

"Maybe we should call it quits for today", offered Munkustrap. "Coricopat and Tantomile wouldn't be happy with us if we exhaust you too much." Tugger nodded in agreement, although Quaxo huffed. Yet he got up from the ground, to be swiped off his legs and onto Tugger's back. Demeter couldn't contain her gasp at that. She'd gotten to know Tugger again over the last week and this certainly wasn't like the Main Cone Cat.

"You comin'?"

Mukustrap shook his head and answered: "I'll come after you." Tugger shrugged, then sprinted off, Quaxo holding on tight.

For a few seconds it was silent, then Munkustrap started to move. Demeter watched how he danced over the grass, obviously training for the ball since she could hear him humming to himself. Suddenly he stopped and asked: "Has no one ever taught you that it's impolite to spy of others Demeter? Or did Macavity never care if you did?"

Demeter felt herself pale, but gulped and came out slowly. "How long…"

"How long have I known you're here?", asked Munkustrap, not facing her but returning to his moves.

"Yes."

"Ever since Quaxo tried his new trick for the last time." He spun around a few times and came to face her, standing still now. "Why are you really here?"

"I was curious where you went", answered Demeter.

Munkustrap narrowed his eyes and something flashed in them and asked: "And you didn't think I have reasons to go off alone?"

"Reasons?"

"Well, for one Tugger's image", answered Munkustrap. "And…other reasons."

"Other reasons?", asked Demeter.

"I don't think I have anything to answer you for", answered Munkustrap. His voice was calm, but he obviously held some feelings just barely back.

"What happened to you?" The question escaped Demeter before she could stop it. She got a raised eyebrow, yet remained silent. "Well?", asked Munkustrap. "You…are so different…so cold and sometimes even deadhearted. Why?"

Now Demeter got the shock of her live.

The tabby's composed mask slipped for only a few seconds, but those few seconds were enough for a rainbow of emotions to cross his features. Anger, pain, hatred, emptiness, agony and lastly rage appeared on his features, before he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He took deep breaths, before he opened his eyes again. Demeter backed off now. His silver eyes, that always seemed like liquid-silver were hard and cold now, before he pressed out: "I did not become the Protector I am now by allowing my emotions to get the better of me."

Another revelation Bomba had kept from Demeter. Munkustrap was the tribe's protector.

"But still", argued Demeter. "I could see it. The only time you really show emotions is while playing with the kittens. You're not even interested in the many queens that seem to be interested in you. I dare say you have as many admirers as Tugger!"

"What would I need a mate for if I can't love her?!", spat Munkustrap back now. That was it for his calm. He was hunched forward, almost in a crouch. His eyes burned into hers reflecting equally pain and rage and his claws were out.

"What…do you mean?"

"I never stopped loving you! That's what I mean! You had to leave and leave my heart in pieces! I may not know what you went through, but you have no idea of the hardships I had to face either!"

Demeter took a step closer, only to receive a hiss. She froze and watched with baited breath how Munkustrap struggled to get himself back under control. Finally he managed it, but immediately he spun around and ran off, leaving Demeter behind.


	4. Chapter 3

**Cats doesn't and (sadly) will never belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

When Demeter returned to the Junkyard she was ready to meet cold and hateful looks for pissing Munkustrap off. It had been obvious from the first second how respected he'd become. Yet when she entered everything was like always. She looked around, to find Munkustrap in front of his den, talking to Alonzo while gesturing to their surroundings.

"Hey Dem, what's with the long face?"

She turned around, to find Bomba grinning her. Sighing softly she admitted: "I wondered…if you could tell me about Munkustrap." Bomba tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Tell? What exactly?" "What happened to him the last few years. Everyone changed while I was gone but he, he is a completely different tom."

Understanding appeared on Bomba's face, but she frowned slightly and said: "Alright, but it isn't necessarily a nice story."

"I don't care. I need to know. Mom talked about how fast he matured and I want to understand that."

Bomba nodded and said: "Go to my den, I'll come immediately." Demeter nodded and walked off. Hopefully she would get some of her questions answered now. She glanced back to Munkustrap, who caught her eye. She shivered. His eyes still burned, but he kept himself together, speaking to Alonzo in the same soft voice he used mostly. Demeter sat down in Bomba's den and waited for her sister. She didn't have to wait long. Soon Bomba came back, followed by… "Tugger?", asked Demeter.

"Bomba here said you wanna' know how Munks changed", answered the tom and lazily flopped down next to the entrance. "We were the closest to him when most of the changes happened", explained Bomba. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything actually. When did it start, how did it start, what happened and so on."

Both nodded and Bomba began: "Well, it actually started the day you left with Mac." Demter winced, remembering the heartbroken wail Munkustrap had given when they'd left. "He came back that day quite upset and wouldn't talk to anyone. Then, in the evening, he suddenly let out a wail."

"Scared the crap out of everyone", added Tugger and continued: "Hadn't dad appeared just a moment before it happened who knows what could've happened. Dad managed to calm him down…he was pretty hysterical. As far as I know he poured his heart out to dad, but he still doesn't tell anyone else. Dad was…I really can't say, it was strange."

Tugger shrugged and Bomba caught up: "He withdrew sis. For about a month Munkus hid away in his and Tuggers den. Then, finally, Old Deuteronomy managed to get him to go out but…he was different already. Whatever depressed him was still there, but he managed to push it away. He had much time to think while being alone. It came as a shock to all of us when he more sat by and watched us play instead of joining in. That was when his momentary attitude started appearing. Another month later, just close in front of the Jellicle Ball Jenny and Old D had everyone leaving the yard and giving Munkus the task to be our babysitter. None of us got why at first, not even Munkus, who was quite confused. But while we continued to fool around and he kept an eye on all of us, and actually played with Mungo and Teazer, he started to come out of his shell. Sure, he stayed that new Munkus we all got used to, but he interacted with us again. During a game of tag he sat out…

_Flashback_

"_Tag! Cassy is it!" _

_Alonzo gave a laugh and ran away from the young queen. Cassandra gave an annoyed wail, but leaped after Mungojerrie. The small tabby laughed and raced off. She soon lost him and turned to Tugger, leaping at him, when a cry echoed over the clearing. Everyone froze and a silver flash rushed past Bomba. The red queen watched Munkustrap rushing up to a pipe, then he froze as well before he cried: "Get Teazer into a den! She shouldn't see this!" _

_Everyone stared confused, but Bomba watched how Cassandra rushed up to Rumpleteazer, Mungo's sister, and pushed her into Jenny's den. "She's gone", called Alonzo._

_ Munkus nodded and asked: "Bomba can you get your Mom's first-aid-kit? Alonzo, Tugger get a few blankets from someone's den, I don't care whose." The three rushed off when they heard the urgency in his voice and Bomba quickly retrieved the first-aid-kit. When she returned, she almost fell over in shock. Mungo lay on a nest of blankets. He had a nasty gash on his right leg. Munkus licked it clean when he saw her. "Give me that!" She stumbled forward and placed the first-aid-kit next to him. The tabby opened it and started cleaning the wound and patching it up. _

_"What happened?", breathed Bomba. _

_"To escape Cassy he dived into one of the small pipe. When he tried to get out again, he slipped and cut himself open with a mirror-shard", explained Alonzo, watching the kitten worriedly. Mungo cried terribly, but every time his sobbing got worse, Munkus nuzzled him and murmured comfortingly. Finally he was done and had the leg wrapped up in white bandages. "We're gonna take you to your sister now, okay?", asked the tabby. "Then get you something to eat and then you should rest." _

_Mungo nodded and Munkus picked him up carefully._

_End of Flashback_

"…although they didn't expect anyone to get injured, it was a test good old dad pulled", said Tugger. "He wanted to see how Munks took responsibility. Being the first-born, Mac would've had the good chance to be protector, but he was always _to hothead_ as dad likes to say. Munks, after he changed, seemed far more fitting for everyone. KitKat agreed with it too. So, only a few months after our first ball they took him aside and told him KitKat was to train him to be the next protector." Tugger smirked weakly and sighed: "As happy as he was that day he hadn't been for a long time. It was like his life suddenly had meaning again."

Bomba smiled, then explained: "Only a month before our second ball, KitKat got injured badly and he couldn't be protector much longer. So Munks training had to be sped up and he learned how to narrate the ball. It was quite awing how great he did it then. KitKat went to Heaviside Lair at the end of that ball and two months later, after every adult cat taught Munkus something, Old Deuteronomy officially announced him protector."

"Munks takes his duty pretty seriously and sometimes almost collapsed because he wouldn't rest", added Tugger. He frowned, then continued: "But we all often heard Jenny and Jelly saying that, though the youngest, he is one of the best protectors the tribe ever had."

Bomba nodded, then ended: "The only thing everyone is worried that he never showed any interested in queens."

Demeter did her best not to wince, knowing that breaking his heart and practically stealing is kittenhood was mostly her fault. "Thanks for telling me", whispered Demeter and looked at both. The two nodded and Tugger got up.

"Well, I'll be off. See ya'."

* * *

Munkustrap collapsed onto his nest tiredly. The day had worn him out and he was thankful that Alonzo had practically screamed over the yard that he would take night-watch tonight.

At first Munkustrap had again trained with the kittens, then rehearsed the battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles, which was stressing each and every year, followed by relearning his complete narration. Then Jenny had come up to him asking him, or more demanding from him, to replace Old Gus in her number. Not being able to say no, he'd joined this rehearsal as well, before he'd gone to meet up with Tugger and Quaxo. The small black tuxedo was special, especially to the two brothers. Then, after they were done, he'd had a confrontation with Demeter.

He shouldn't have lashed out at her like he did, but those feelings had been bubbling beneath the surface ever since he'd gotten to know the queen he saved was her. His heart still ached each and every day and her being here now made it worse. It felt as if someone stabbed him each and every time his heart gave a beat.

Of course, he partly had to thank her.

Had she not left he'd never have discovered this side of him. The one that cared for everyone more than himself, the part of him had him become the tribes protector. The only one who knew about each and every detail of his changing was his father_. _

_"Munkustrap, my dear boy. Our hearts are sensible things. I do know what you feel now, believe me. But do not let it pull you down. Embrace what good you can find, allow yourself to adjust. No matter how much it might change you, this change was always a part of you and you will always be my dear son."_

His words had given Munkustrap just as much comfort as the hug had and he'd started facing the pain and loss. In turn he'd gained a wisdom a cat his age shouldn't have. He smirked weakly when he remembered how his father had told him about the test they'd had him go through without him knowing, also KitKat's training. The dark-ginger spotted tom had been a great mentor and another reason why his father had waited to announce Munkustrap the new Protector was that he wanted to give him the chance to grieve for his mentor.

Suddenly he heard shuffling right outside his den. With a mental groan he pushed himself up and inhaled the air. "Tugger what are you shuffling around out there?", asked the tabby and yawned. His brother came in, looking both sympathic and worried. "Well?"

"Demeter asked about your change big bro. Bomba and I told her all we knew, just thought you should know." Munkustrap nodded. He had figured it would only be a matter of time till she would ask someone.

"Thanks for telling me Rums."

The Main Cone winked and said: "No problem. Just don't tell anyone."

"What, that you're getting soft on me and Quaxo? You know my lips are sealed", chuckled Munkus. Tugger smirked, then left the den again. Munkustrap lay back down and with a sad smile he remembered how he and Tugger had found Quaxo and Victoria.

_Flashback_

"_Anything with you?" _

_Munkustrap pulled his head out of an empty cardboard and looked over at Tugger._

_ "Nothing, you?"_

_ "Nope, not a thing." _

_The two of them were out in the city. Lately the spring storms had been especially bad and they were out. Around this time of the year and in winter many queens often left their kittens to die in order to safe their own lives. Jellicle Cats and especially the two brothers despised that. They could sympathise quite easily. Their own mother had left them when they had been barely a month old. _

_"Let's check one more alley before we head home", offered Munkustrap. Tugger nodded and the two set off. The moment they'd set foot in the next alley, they knew they'd found something. Pitiful mewls sounded through the air. Silver and brown eyes met and the two rushed forward. "There, under that basket", breathed Munkustrap and slowly he slid to it. _

_Tugger stayed back._

_ The tom's mane often seemed quite intimidating to those who didn't know him. Munkustrap slowly removed the basket, to choke on his breath. Four kittens lay there, but only two still moved "What is it?", whispered Tugger from behind. Munkustrap signalled him to wait and bent down. The two still alive kittens stared up at him and scurried back. _

_"Shhh", cooed the tabby while he looked into their blue eyes. It were a tom and a queen. The tom was a black tuxedo and had dark-blue eyes while the queen was a white cat with bright blue eyes. The two dead kittens were both patched black and white, reminding Munkustrap in a painful way of Alonzo. "It's okay. I'm to going to hurt you. Where is your mother?" _

_"Gone", whimpered the tom kitten._

_ "She left?" Both nodded, their ears pressed against their heads. "It's okay", soothed the silver tabby and licked both kittens' foreheads. "We're going to take you home."_

_ "We?" "Home?" _

_"Yes. I'm Munkustrap. This is Rum Tum Tugger, my little brother." _

_Tugger stepped forward slowly, keeping his appearance as soft and friendly as he could. "What are your names?", asked the maned cat. _

_"I-I'm Victoria. This is Quaxo and…that were Jimmy and Timmy." Victoria burst out in tears and Munkustrap cooed: "It's okay. They're in a better place now." "Really?", asked Quaxo hopefully. "Really. The Heaviside Lair is said to be the perfect place for cats. I'm sure they wait for you two, to join them someday after you lived your lives." _

_They stared up at him, then at Tugger. Munkustrap bent down and picked both up, then watched how Tugger picked up Jimmy and Timmy. "I'm gonna burry them next to Quicktail", stated the other softly. _

_Munkustrap nodded and the two toms set off._

_End of Flashback_

While Victoria had immediately latched onto Jenny, Quaxo trusted no one as much as he trusted the two brothers that saved him and his sister. That was most likely why-

Munkustrap snapped out of his thoughts when a great yawn escaped him and he thought; _I really should sleep. I'll need all my strength the next few days_. And with that he allowed sleep to come.


	5. Chapter 4

**Cats still doesn't belong to me, and it most likely never will.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Demeter was desperate. The ball was tomorrow and Munkustrap didn't talk to her again yet. Whenever they practised, even though the practised the dancing now too, he tried to keep as much distance to her as possible. And each and every time he was the first to leave, always in the same direction.

She still didn't understand what on Quaxo pulled both of Old Deuteronomy's sons so close, but they cared for him as if he was part of their close family. She had only spied one more time and there she'd left soon, scared to make Mukustrap even angrier.

She really wanted to talk to him, to apologize to him and have him understand that she knew why he felt what he felt and that she accepted it. She seemed to get her chance when, during their rehearsal, Cassandra appeared, requesting Jenny, Jelly and Bomba to come back immediately. Demeter saw Munkustrap grimace slightly, as if he knew what it was about. The three queens disappeared, leaving the other two alone.

_This is your chance, say something,_ chided Demeter herself. "Munkustrap?" _Oh great, I sound scared! _He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "C-Can you…I mean would you…help me with this tapping thing. I still can't get it right." Well, that wasn't a lie, though that was definitely not what she meant to say. She watched him carefully. He took a deep breath and finally he nodded.

"Alright. Do the dance once, then I can help." Demeter smiled brightly, happy he at least talked to her. Putting her concentration into the dance, she started and didn't return her attention to Munkustrap till she was done. When she looked up, she found him leaning against a boulder, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "You hesitate too much in many parts, not just the tapping. But, there is this one part where your feet don't seem to find the right places. Let me show you."

He took position and Demeter watched him carefully. First he showed her what she did, almost falling over by himself, then how to do it the right way. "Do it with me now", asked he. Together the two started again. It took a few tries, but then Demeter had it down. Once she was done, she beamed at the protector and gushed: "Oh Munkustrap thank you!"

Munkustrap cracked a small smile, then grew serious and asked: "You do realise your mother and sister set this up, right."

"Yes, I realised that while you showed me how to do it right", answered Demeter. It was so obvious, still she was impressed he'd known the moment Cassandra had shown up. It explained the frown. "Still, thank you."

"You're welcome Demeter." Demeter relished in the feeling of how his voice seemed to wrap around her name like an embrace.

"Can we try it one more time?"

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyway and went through the whole number. Everything went well, till the end, when Demeter slipped on a pebble. She gave a startled cry and fell over, directly against Munkustrap. He tried to keep them both up, but the force behind Demeter's fall was too strong and he fell too. They landed on the ground, Munkustrap under Demeter. The breath got knocked out of him when his back hit the ground and Demeter fell atop his chest not a second later.

Both stared at each other with wide-eyes, before Demeter couldn't help it anymore and burst out in laughter. Munkustrap followed her soon and for the longest while both laughed. Finally, gasping and panting, they stopped laughing and sat up.

Demeter blushed when she realised she sat on his lap and she looked up at the tabby, expecting him to look angry, but his silver eyes were soft and warm. Demeter's heart gave a leap and before she knew what happened her lips were on his.

She felt Munkustrap freeze for a second, but then his arms closed around her and he pulled her closer, responding the kiss.

A purr rose up in the queen's throat. She had never felt this delighted when kissing Macavity.

It was as if her whole being exploded in fireworks.

* * *

Munkustrap could help it anymore when they both stopped laughing. As much as he feared the rejection, his heart pained with every minute he tried to force himself away from her. So, for the first time in many years, he allowed his heart to take full control over his actions, which resulted in him relishing in the feeling of Demeter in his lap.

He looked down at the black and golden queen adoringly. Despite the scratches that marked her arms and legs, to him she seemed like a goddess. Suddenly Demeter looked up and though he wasn't certain he believed to see a blush on her cheeks. Munkustrap was about to speak up, when it happened.

She'd leaned in and kissed him.

His eyes went wide and a jolt passed through him, before he closed his eyes and kissed her back. His arms closed around her form while one of hers slung around his neck. The other moved up his head and started twisting his ear slightly. A purr vibrated in her chest and Munkustrap answered with his own. He couldn't believe it. Demeter was the one who'd started this kiss, her not him.

In less than a second she'd mended his torn heart he felt complete again.

Yet a small part of him feared she'd only break his heart again.

Finally both pulled back and stared at each other. He amber eyes glowed with love and she smiled brightly. "I should've done that a long time ago", whispered the queen and buried her face in his shoulder. Munkustrap continued holding her close. A part of him still couldn't quite believe that, after all this time, he could finally hold the queen he loved like this. "Munkus?"

His ears twitched. This was the first time since she'd returned that she hadn't used his full name. He liked it.

"Yes?"

She looked up at him and whispered: "I need to tell you something." He tilted his head and she continued: "I…I love you too." His heart gave a leap and the next second their lips met again. It was strange since Munkustrap couldn't even remember leaning in. Demeter's arms snuck around his neck and she pulled herself closer. "And…I have…one more question", panted the queen after they parted.

"Yes?"

"At the ball tomorrow…will you…become my mate?"

Munkustrap's eyes widened. Of all the things she could've asked, he'd expected this one the least. "Demeter, my love, of course", breathed he. Munkustrap could feel tears gathering in his eyes. He couldn't believe his luck. "But are you sure this is what you want?"

She nodded wildly and whispered: "When we had our first kiss before…it was so…incredible. I-I never felt so happy, so complete, when Macavity kissed me." Munkustrap winced at the name of his older brother, but Demeter stroke his ears gently and continued: "I should've seen who my heart belonged to so long ago Munkus. Can you forgive me."

"Of course I can", whispered the tabby back and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you after all."


	6. Chapter 5

**Cats doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Demeter shook with excitement while she tried to brush her fluffed up fur smooth. "What is it with you?", laughed Bomba. Her red fur was sleek already.

"I'm just excited."

"Why?" Demeter pursued her lips and gave a mysterious smile. Munkus and her had worked hard on not letting anyone know that they planned to mate with each other. Everlasting Cat, no one knew the two had admitted their feelings. "Fine, don't tell me", gumbled Bomba. "Now hand me that brush and take deep breaths."

Demeter followed her request and closed her eyes. A soft smile flitted over her face when images of Munkustrap teaching her the start of the mating dance. _"The start was the only thing one learns of this dance lLve. The rest comes from the heart"_, was what he'd told her.

"Done, oh look at you. You look gorgeous", gushed Bomba.

Demeter opened her eyes and gasped. Her black and golden fur lay sleek on her body, glowing in the dim light. A few days ago her mother and father had gotten her a collar. It was polished and the ambers in it sparkled slightly. "Thank you Bomba", whispered Demeter. Bomba smiled, then said: "Come on. We've got to get in position." Demeter nodded and followed her sister out of the den.

The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon and quickly the sisters split apart to take their positions. Demeter waited with baited breath for her first Jellicle Ball to start. The second the sunlight was gone, she saw movement from behind the old car in the junkyard. She watched wide-eyed how Munkustrap scaled the car skilfully, then leaped to the tire and to the ground. There he got up, his head raised. She scanned him. His fur looked not only brushed but washed and, like his tail, was slightly fluffed up for the effect.

_"Are you blind when you're born?"_  
**– Munkustrap**

Quickly Demeter took position.

_"Can you see in the dark?"_  
**– Demeter**  
_"Can you look at a king?"_  
**– Skimbleshanks**  
_"Would you sit on his throne?"_  
**– Asparagus**  
_"Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?"_  
**- Tugger**  
_"Are you cock of the walk"_  
**– Alonzo**  
_"When you're walking alone?"_

**Everyone:**  
_"Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do_  
_Jellicles would and Jellicles could_  
_Jellicles would and Jellicles can_  
_Jellicles can and Jellicles do"_

Demeter, while doing what everyone else did, kept a close eye on her future mate. Munkustrap caught her glance though and gave a smirk back. That caused the black and golden queen to blush and she concentrated back on the song.

"_When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?"_  
**- Jelly**  
_"Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?"_  
**- Coricopat**  
_"Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?"_  
**– Tantomile**  
_"Do you know how to go to the heaviside layer?"_  
**– Old Kyle**

**Everyone:**  
_"Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do_  
_Jellicles do and Jellicles can_  
_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_  
_Jellicles do and Jellicles can_  
_Jellicles can and Jellicles do"_

_"Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?"_  
**- Tantomile**  
_"Familiar with candle, with book, and with bell?"_  
**– Victoria, Etcetera and Electra**  
_"Were you Whittington's friend?"_  
**- Bomba**  
_"The Pied Piper's assistant?"_  
**- Quaxo**  
_"Have you been an alumnus of heaven or hell?"_  
**- Tumblebrutus**

_"Are you mean like a minx?"_  
**- Mungojerrie**  
_"Are you lean like a lynx?"_  
**- Rumpleteazer**  
_"Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?"_  
**- Etcetera**  
_"Were you there when the pharaohs commissioned the Sphinx?"_  
**– Cassandra**

**Everyone:**  
_"If you were and you are, you're a Jellicle cat!"_

_"Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats"_

_"We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze_  
_We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire_  
_We can run up a wall, we can swing through the trees_  
_We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire"_

_"Jellicles can and Jellicles do_  
_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_  
_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_  
_Jellicles can and Jellicles do"_

_"Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats"_

**Queens:**  
"_Can you sing at the same time in more than one key?_  
_Duets by Rossini-"_

**Toms:**  
_"-and waltzes by Strauss?_  
_And can you (as cats do) begin with a 'C'?"_

Jenny gave the C.

**Everyone:**  
_"That always triumphantly brings down the house?_  
_Jellicle cats are queen of the nights_  
_Singing at astronomical heights_  
_Handling pieces from the 'Messiah'_  
_Hallelujah, angelical Choir"_

Now everyone had gathered and stretched their arms out, standing still and continuing to sing quite softly.

**Everyone:**

_"The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity_  
_Round the cathedral rang 'Vivat'_  
_Life to the everlasting cat!_  
_Feline, fearless, faithful and true_  
_To others who do what"_

_"Jellicles do and Jellicles can_  
_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_  
_Jellicle cats sing Jellicle chants_  
_Jellicles old and Jellicles new_  
_Jellicle song and Jellicle dance"_

_"Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats"_

Now they had split into four groups. One moved forward after the others did, before they moved in one big group again.

_"Practical cats, dramatical cats_  
_Pragmatical cats, fanatical cats_  
_Oratorical cats, Delphic-Oracle cats_  
_Skeptical cats, Dyspeptical cats_  
_Romantical cats, Pedantical cats_  
_Critical cats, parasitical cats_  
_Allegorical cats, metaphorical cats_  
_Statistical cats and mystical cats_  
_Political cats, hypocritical cats_  
_Clerical cats, hysterical cats_  
_Cynical cats, rabbinical cats"_

_"Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
_Jellicle bells that Jellicles ring_  
_Jellicle sharps and Jellicle flats_  
_Jellicle songs that Jellicles sing"_

_"Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats_  
_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats"_

Demeter watched interested. No one had told her yet how they would move from this song to the naming of the cats. Suddenly Asparagus broke from the group and rushed forward.

_"There's a man over there with a look of surprise_  
_As much as to say well now how about that?"_  
**– Asparagus**

Munkus came forward now, joining Asparagus.

_"Do I actually see with my own very eyes_  
_A man who's not heard of a Jellicle cat?_  
_What's a Jellicle cat? What's a Jellicle cat?"_  
– **Munkustrap**

They moved through the naming of the cats, Demeter almost breaking out into sobs when she heard her name in the fray of the example. After that Bomba had a solo-dance, opening the ball with it, before Munkustrap started his narration, finishing opening the ball.

Demeter almost missed the sign her mother gave to her. Yet she caught it. The sign that Jenny's number would start. While she moved to her place with her mother and sister, she heard some cats wonder who Old Gus' successor would be, having Demeter smirk.

Apparently there would be quite a lot surprises during this ball.

**Munkustrap:**  
_"I have a Gumbie Cat in mind_  
_Her name is Jennyanydots_  
_Her coat is of the tabby kind with tiger stripes and leopard spots_  
_All day she sits upon the stair or on the step or on the mat_  
_She sits and sits and sits and sits_  
_And that's what makes a Gumbie Cat_  
_That's what makes a Gumbie Cat!"_

The car's trunk opened, revealing Jenny in a thick coat. She waddled out and Jelly gave her daughters a sign.

**Demeter, Bombalurina and Jellylorum:**  
_"But . . ._  
_When the day's hustle and bustle is done_  
_Then the Gumbie Cat's work is but hardly begun_  
_And when all the family's in bed and asleep_  
_She tucks up her skirts to the basement to creep_  
_She is deeply concerned with the ways of the mice"_

_"Their behaviour's not good and their manners not nice"_  
**- Jenny**

**Demeter, Bombalurina and Jellylorum:**  
_"So when she has got them lined up on the matting."_

_"She teaches them music, crocheting and tatting."_  
**– Jenny**

**Munkustrap:**  
_"I have a Gumbie Cat in mind_  
_Her name is Jennyanydots_  
_The curtain cord she likes to wind and tie it into sailor knots_  
_She sits upon the windowsill or anything that's smooth and flat_  
_She sits and sits and sits and sits_  
_And that's what makes a Gumbie Cat_  
_That's what makes a Gumbie Cat!"_

**Demeter, Bombalurina and Jellylorum:**  
_"But . . ._  
_When the day's hustle and bustle is done_  
_Then the Gumbie Cat's work is but hardly begun_  
_She thinks that the cockroaches-"_

_"-need employment"_  
**– Jenny**  
_"To prevent them from-"_  
- Demeter, Bombalurina and Jellylorum  
_"-idle and wanton destroyment"_  
**- Jenny**

**Demeter, Bombalurina and Jellylorum:**  
_"So she's formed from that lot of disorderly louts_  
_A troop of well disciplined helpful boy scouts"_

_"With a purpose in life and a good deed to do"_  
**- Jenny**

**Demeter, Bombalurina and Jellylorum:**  
_"And she's even created a Beetles Tattoo!"_

Now Munkustrap and the three queens helped Jenny taking off her coat while most of the other Jellicles appeared on the dance-floor all of them dancing. The four singers watched, but at a certain part joined into the tapping.

**Everyone:**  
_"For she's a jolly good fellow!"_

_"Thank you my dears!"_ **- Jenny**

Everyone cheered once Jenny's number was over. Demeter gasped for air, feeling utterly drained, but at the same time strangely giddy. "Impressive feeling…isn't it?" She looked up, to see Munkus standing next to her, a warm smile on his face. He panted for air as well, but seemed a lot more energised than Demeter herself. She presumed it was the fact that this was his fifth ball.

Tuggers number soon followed Jenny's, getting Demeter to burst out in laughing, especially Quaxo's little part. Munkus gave a proud grin when he sung it, having Demeter wonder if the tabby set him up to it.

Bustopher Jones soon followed Tugger. Demeter had never expected that the once slim tom had become so fat.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and Munkus next to her groaned. She raised an eyebrow, but he just shook his head and pulled her behind an old drawer. From hiding the Jellicles watched Mungojerrie's and Rumpleteazer's number. Once they were done Coricopat's head suddenly shot up and he gasped: "Old Deuteronomy!" Demeter smiled, happy to be allowed to finally the leader again. Munkus sent Alonzo to retrieve his father, then started to sing once more. Demeter watched and listened, a smile on her face.

The adoration her beloved felt for his father was easy to hear.

**Munkustrap:**  
_"Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time_  
_He's a cat who has lived many lives in succession_  
_He was famous in proverb and famous in rhyme_  
_A long while before Queen Victoria's accession"_

Now Tugger suddenly started to sing, startling Demeter, but she saw Munkus rolling his eyes with a small smile. Demeter nodded. Tugger was Od Deuteronomy's son as well after all.

**Tugger:**  
_"Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives_  
_And more - I am tempted to say ninety-nine_  
_And his numerous progeny prospers and thrives_  
_And the village is proud of him in his decline."_

**Munkustrap:**  
"_At the sight of that placid and bland physiognomy_  
_When he sits in the sun on the vicarage wall_  
_The Oldest Inhabitant croaks"_

**Munkustrap and Tugger:**  
_"Well, of all things, can it be really?_  
_Yes! No! Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye!_  
_My mind may be wandering, but I confess_  
_I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!"_

Both gestured to one of the entrances and Demeter did her best to not rush forward when she saw him coming, being helped along by Alonzo.

**Everyone:**  
_"Well, of all things, can it be really?_  
_Yes! No! Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye!_  
_My mind may be wandering, but I confess_  
_I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!"_

Now Munkustrap stretched his arms and everyone rushed forward, embracing the old leader, nuzzling him, greeting him.

_"Well, of all things, can it be really?_  
_Yes! No! Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye!_  
_My mind may be wandering, but I confess_  
_I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!"_

_"Well, of all things, can it be really?_  
_Yes! No! Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye!"_

**Old Deuteronomy:**  
_"My legs may be tottery, I must go slow_  
_And be careful of Old Deuteronomy!"_

Before Munkustrap started the play of the Battle of the Peekes and the Pollicles, he suddenly grabbed Demeter's hand, pulling her forward. Demeter froze up when she saw that they headed for his father. "Father?", questioned the tabby. Old Deuteronomy looked up from his talk with Skimbleshanks, to smile. "Demeter, dear one. You are back home. How wonderful."

"Does that…mean I can stay?", squeaked Demeter out. Old Deuteronomy laughed and answered: "This will always be open as a home for you dear." Tears started to stream down the queen's faces while the Jellicles all around her cheered loudly. She felt Munkus tense and glanced at him. He smiled back at her, portraying all his love through his eyes. Demeter smiled back and pulled her hand from his so the ball could continue.

After the play Old Deuteronomy finally officially opened the ball. After a good hour of dancing, everyone finally started standing back, resting. Demeter walked to her sister when Munkus brushed past her and murmured: "Be ready, the mating dance is next. Are you sure-" "I want this Munkus", answered Demeter, not once stopping walking.

Soft music started playing and the first ones to move back onto the dance-floor were Alonzo and Cassandra. The mating dance had special sequences. The first was for all those who wanted to mate, they would start their dance there. After that sequence was over, those who had already a mate or just danced with a friend could join in. In the end everyone would be on the dance-floor again, but only the new mates would continue dancing just together. Munkustrap waited for a few seconds so Alonzo and Cassandra could get deep enough into their dance to not get startled when Demeter and him joined in suddenly- Demeter herself, while watching the two, paid close attention to the silver tabby. And finally, he smiled and nodded.

Both crouched down a bit and smiled, then shot forward and flipped onto the dance-floor, directly in front of each other. Gasps rang through the gathered cats and Demeter was about to look around when Munkustrap grabbed her arm and pulled it into the air. "Ignore them", whispered the tabby while he pulled her closer. "Right now it's just you and me."

Demeter nodded and they started to dance. Finally the moment came and Munkus and Alonzo acted in unison, pulling their mates high into the air and circling, before settling down with everyone else. Demeter felt it when something new rushed through her, something that searched through her and exploded once it found her feelings for the silver tabby that held her. She gave a soft gasp the same second his arms tightened around her and then she smiled. Her spirit somehow connected to his and she felt elation, love and excitement coming from him. Demeter purred and snuggled deeper into the Jellicle Protector's embrace.

Everything settled down for a while, then the first cats started to leap up, followed by everyone else. Demeter felt drowsy when Munkus pulled her up again. But then the elation of the ball hit her again and the dancing began anew.

Yet, even when she danced with others, her eyes continued to stray back to the tom she just forged a practically unbreakable bond with. He seemed even more energised than at the beginning of the ball, if the was possible. Demeter, although her eyes swept around to keep looking at the handsome silver tabby she now could call hers, was unable to care about the awed and also jealous looks she got.

After some more singers, including Gus, who now had his own number, and Skimbleshanks, a thunder echoed around and Demeter, who stood next to her new mate, heard him growl: "How could I have forgotten that?"

"Forgotten what?", asked Demeter.

Munkus locked eyes with her and answered: "Just promise me if it gets too much for you that you tell me. I'll get you away till it's over then." Demeter tilted her head, but Munkus' attention was already back on the dance-floor, where Bomba and Cassandra had taken position.

**Cassandra:**  
_"Macavity! Macavity's a mystery cat"_

Demeter stopped breathing, now understanding what Munkustrap was going on about. There was a whole song about Macavity.

_"He's called the Hidden Paw_  
_For he's a master criminal who can defy the law_  
_He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard_  
_The Flying Squad's despair_  
_For when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!"_

_"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity_  
_He's broken every human law_  
_He breaks the law of gravity_  
_His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare_  
_And when you reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!"_

_"You may seek him in the basement_  
_You may look up in the air_  
_But I tell you once and once again_  
_Macavity's not there!"_

**Bombalurina:**

_"Macavity's a ginger cat_  
_He's very tall and thin_  
_You would know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in_  
_His brow is deeply lined in thought_  
_His head is highly domed_  
_His coat is dusty from neglect_  
_His whiskers are uncombed_  
_He sways his head from side to side_  
_With movements like a snake_  
_And when you think he's half asleep_  
_He's always wide awake!"_

_"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity_  
_For he's a fiend in feline shape_  
_A monster of depravity_  
_You may meet him in a by-street_  
_You may see him in the square_  
_But when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!"_

_"He's outwardly respectable"_  
**- Cassandra**  
_"I know he cheats at cards"_  
**- Bombalurina**  
_"And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard's"_  
**- Cassandra**  
"_And when the larder's looted"_  
**- Bombalurina**  
_"Or the jewel cases rifled"_  
**- Cassandra**  
"_Or when the milk is missing"_  
**- Bombalurina**  
"_Or another Peke's been stifled"_  
**- Cassandra**  
"_Or the greenhouse glass is broken-"_  
**- Bombalurina**  
_"-and the trellis past repair"_  
**- Cassandra**

**Both:**  
_"There's the wonder of the thing:_  
_Macavity's not there!"_

_"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity_  
_There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity_  
_He always has an alibi and one or two to spare_  
_Whatever time the deed took place, Macavity wasn't there!"_

_"And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known"_

_"I might mention Mungojerrie"_  
**– Cassandra**

_"I might mention Griddlebon"_  
**- Bombalurina**

**Both:**

_"Are nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time_  
_Just controls the operations_  
_The Napoleon of Crime!"_

_"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity_  
_He's a fiend in feline shape_  
_A monster of depravity_  
_You may meet him in a by-street_  
_You may see him in the square_  
_But when a crime's discovered then Macavity_  
_Macavity_  
_Macavity_  
_Macavityyyy!_  
_But when a crime's discovered then Macavity not there!"_

"Are you alright?", whispered Munkustrap.

Demeter, who had a death-grip on his arm gave a shaky nod, then whimpered: "How…do you all know…that much about him?"

Munkustrap frowned, then looked around. "We still have an hour. Come and I'll tell you." Demeter nodded and immediately followed Munkus to his den. In there he pulled her onto his lap and held her close, before he asked: "Demeter…he attacked this place before, you do know that, right?" She nodded and he continued: "How often do you know he did?"

"About once a year, why?"

Munkus winced at her answer, but sighed and whispered: "Love…he attacked us at least once a month the past few years. Only this year we only saw him three times since Christmas." Demeter felt how her eyes widened, then she flung herself at him and whimpered: "I had no idea. If I'd known I would've-" "Done nothing", argued Munkus. "Love this is so much bigger than you. There is nothing you could've done."

"How often has he wounded you?" Munkus blinked at her question and Demeter's heart skipped a beat when he hesitated. "How often Munkus?"

"Fatally? The last time he managed that was a year ago, but I get injured in every attack. It's part of the job description after all." Demeter frowned and clung to him. She didn't want Macavity to harm him anymore. "Shhh love, it's alright. Now come. The ball is soon over and you know what will happen afterwards." Demeter nodded. They would have to finish the bond they'd started building during their dance. By something quite natural.

The actual act of mating.

* * *

**And no, the actual mating will not be in the Story.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm really happy right now! I just got my first Review on this Story!**

* * *

**Cats doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

A week later Munkustrap made his morning rounds around the junkyard, feeling at peace. Old Kyle had gone to the Heaviside Lair after the ball. He listened to chirping birds in the trees, when Alonzo raced up to him, his eyes wide. "Lonzo? What is it?", asked the tabby. He was immediately alerted by the look in his friend's eyes, but knew he had to remain calm or the spotted tom would start to panic.

"It's Demeter! No one has an idea what's going on with her. First she hissed at the kittens, then suddenly panicked and now she's curled up in your den, crying her eyes out!", panted the other.

Munkustrap's eyes widened at the mentioning of his mate and he shot off immediately. Alonzo raced after him, not that Munkustrap cared right now. Demeter worried him far more right now. What could possibly be wrong with his beautiful mate? He burst into the junkyard and raced through many worried looking cats to his den. Ducking he dodged a pipe and skidded to a stop in his den, to gasp.

There she was.

The black and golden queen was curled up into a tight ball in one corner of the den. Her shoulders shook with sobs. Slowly Munkustrap walked up to her and put his paw on her shoulder. She cried out and pleaded: "Don't hurt me!"

Munkustrap jerked back with wide eyes. What was going on? "Dem?", asked the tabby softly. She froze, but her ears perked up. "Dem it's me, Munkus, what's wrong?" He still didn't dare to get closer to the obviously distressed queen. Slowly, oh so slowly, Demeter turned her head and looked up at him. Her amber eyes burned with fear, sorrow and shame. "Dem?", asked Munkustrap and pressed himself flat to the ground so he wasn't towering over her. She just stared at him, before slowly moving forward.

The tabby held still, not daring to risk anything. Finally she lay directly in front of him, checking his fur, face and everything else carefully, as if to make sure it was really him. "Say something", whispered the queen.

The Protector tilted his head confused, but mewed: "Dem what's going on?" And she relaxed. Only now Munkustrap dared moving forward. He crawled towards her and pressed himself against her flank. His mate was in panic and he had no idea why or what he could do to help her. "Dem, please tell me what's wrong." Demeter broke out in shivers, that soon turned into sobs. "Love?"

The next second he found himself on his back, Demeter atop him, her head buried in his shoulder to cry. Confused, but more than ready to give her the comfort she needed, he wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried. Munkustrap had no idea how long he was comforting his desperate mate, but finally she calmed down enough for him to sit up and just hold her close.

"Now, tell me", whispered Munkustrap softly. Demeter shivered, but grabbed his right arm and led it to her stomach. "Dem?"

Demeter ignored him and burshed his hand over her stomach, till he brushed over a bump. Shock made Munkustrap freeze up and Demeter whined: "If this-this i-i-is what…what I think…it is…it's _his_. Why…why Munkus. Why me after-after I just…managed to…get over it. Please. I'm sorry. You're angry now, I know. But I never knew…I mean I didn't…DON'T HATE ME!"

Munkustrap didn't wince when she screamed, neither when he heard the gasps from outside at the scream. He just continued to stare down at the hand that rested on her not so flat stomach. Finally he took a deep breath and got up, carrying her in his arms. "Munkus?", whispered Demeter. "We'll see Jenny now", answered the tabby simply and left the den.

Demeter whimpered, but didn't argue back. When they stepped out half of the population of the junkyard stumbled away from the entrance and Munkustrap raised an eyebrow. "Don't you all have something better to do than eavesdropping?" And the crowd scattered like thoughts were as scattered. He had no idea what he would do if Demeter was really expecting kittens, and how he would react when there was a confirmation they were Macavity's. His mouth in a firm line, he strode across the clearing to Jenny's den.

"Munkus please talk to me", pleaded Demeter right before they entered Jenny's den. The Gumbie cat looked up with a raised eyebrow and without so much as a greeting Munkus stated: "I want you to check Demeter for pregnancy Jenny."

Jenny's jaw dropped at his question, but she gestured to a couch. Munkustrap nodded and sat Demeter down there. She looked up at him wide-eyed, but he looked away. He still wasn't certain what to say about it. He settled down next to the entrance, looking everywhere but at Demeter and Jenny. After about half an hour Jenny sighed and said: "Well, it appears you're already about three weeks along dear." Demeter gave a sob and Munkustrap finally looked back at her. Her hands were clasped over her mouth, tears streaming down her face.

That proved it, those kittens were Macavity's.

"I'll give you some time", stated Jenny, looking worriedly between the tabby tom and the black and golden queen. She had figured it out by herself. She knew who the one behind the pregnancy was. Once she was gone, Demeter whimpered: "Munkus?" He looked at her, but did nothing else. "W-why don't…you talk to me?"

The silver tabby frowned, then admitted: "I-I don't know what to say."

"So you hate me", whimpered Demeter.

"No", answered Munkustrap immediately. She locked eyes with him, looking confused. "I could never hate you but…I feel so used right now."

"Used?", asked Demeter, before her eyes widened and she cried: "I didn't know before today Munkus. I didn't ask to be your mate because of this!" He just stared up at her, longing to believe her, but he couldn't. Not much time had passed since his ability to love had returned properly and he still couldn't quite place what he felt yet. Demeter, obviously enraged that he believed that, hissed and ran past him.

"DEM!", heard he Bomba cry and he heard confused meows from most members of the tribe, yet couldn't find it in himself to care. He so desperately wanted to believe her. To take her into his arms and give her the comfort she needed, but he couldn't.

With a groan he leaned back and finally, feeling mentally drained, consciousness left him.

* * *

Demeter cried out her sadness, fear and the loss in a hollow tree. How could Munkustrap believe she used him? She hadn't known about the pregnancy before today, when Bomba had pointed out that she was getting a little round. Demeter, having remembered what had happened the night before she escaped Macavity had panicked and rushed to Munkustrap's den, praying she wasn't pregnant.

"Demeter? Dear what's wrong?"

Demeter looked up, to find her mother standing over her. "Oh mom", cried the young queen and threw her arms around the older queen's neck. She continued to cry, but finally she managed to stop and Jelly asked again: "And now dear, tell me what happened?" And so Demeter told her. About Macavity, that the kittens were his, that Munkustrap hated her now and thought she'd used him. At the last one rage packed her and she started shouting. It took a while for Jelly to calm her down, then she asked: "Dear…Munkustrap doesn't hate you. He's just scared and inexperienced when it comes to love. Before you two mated at the ball, we all thought we'd never see him take a mate. He never showed being capable of loving someone like he-"

"And that was my fault", cut Demeter her mother off.

"WHAT?"

Demeter whimpered, but said: "The day…I left with Macavity. Well, after he offered me to join him in leaving I went to the forest and…

_Flashback_

_Lightheaded she continued her journey out of the junkyard. He wouldn't be at the forest anymore, but she enjoyed going there all the same. She was about to enter it, when a voice called: "Please tell me you're not going with him!" Demeter spun around, to see Munkustrap standing behind her._

_ "I am", answered the queen kitten back. _

_"Why? He's a monster!", argued Munkustrap._

_ "He's no monster!", growled Demeter back._

_ "Isn't he?", questioned Munkustrap bitterly and walked closer to her. His face scrunched up slightly whenever he put weight on his right shoulder. Demeter winced. It would take a few more weeks till he could properly use the leg Macavity hit again. "He did this!" He gestured to his injured shoulder. "And for no reason at all. He just went crazy!" _

_"He's misunderstood", cried Demeter back. "And I'm going with him." _

_"Please don't", begged Munkustrap now, his eyes glowing with sadness. _

_"Well, I will." _

_"I won't let you. You have to stay!" _

_"Why should I stay here?", questioned Demeter sharply._

_ "Because I'm freakin' in love with you!" Demeter's eyes widened while she stared at Munkustrap. The silver tabby himself was wide-eyed, his expression one of horror. Demeter was about to say something, when he staggered back, tears daring to spill over. He looked at her sadly. "Go", spat he. "It's not like anyone would miss you!" _

_And with that he spun around and raced back to the junkyard._

_End of Flashback_

…He wailed that evening the exact moment Mac and I disappeared from his view mom. It's all my fault. Him changing, breaking his heart, stealing his kittenhood…it's all my fault", sobbed Demeter. Her mother remained silent and the young queen looked up. Jelly stared up at the moon, frowning in deep thought. Finally though she got up and pulled Demeter with her. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the Junkyard", answered Jelly. "You and Munkustrap have a lot to talk about." Demeter was about to argue, when her mother cut her off. "Just let your heart speak dear. And let him talk everything of his chest too. You're both too worried and stressed with useless thoughts. Don't rush out on him when he says something that hurts you and make sure he listens to all you have to say, I'm sure it will turn out right."

Demeter stared at her mother, wondering if it was really that simple. Jelly smiled back at her and answered: "Dear, in love Munkustrap is just as inexperienced as the kittens. He can handle pain very well, but not love and the feelings connected to it."

And they arrived at the Junkyard already. The moment they walked in Tugger stalked up to them and asked: "What exactly did you do to my brother?" "Huh?", asked Demeter. "Right after you two disappeared Jenny went back into her den and found Munkustrap on her floor unconscious", explained Skimble, fingering his watch nervously.

"Inexperienced as a kitten, what did I say", whispered Jelly to her daughter. "Demeter did nothing my friends. They…just had an argument. If you let us through I'm sure it can be put out of the world."

Tugger and Skimble stepped away and Jelly let go of Demeter's hand. The golden and black queen hesitated, fear striking through her, but her mother's warm smile made her relax and she walked on.

She ducked to get into the den, to smile softly. There he was, curled up in their nest of the softest blankets he could find. He looked so calm and serene while sleeping, so…happy. She kneed down next to him and he twitched when he smelled her, yet stayed asleep. Demeter reached out to him slowly and grabbed his shoulder. "Munkus?", asked the queen softly. Her mate stirred slightly and she gently shook his shoulder.

Hazy silver eyes opened slowly and focused on her. Then they widened and he jerked up. Demeter, fearing him attacking, backed off, an image of an enraged ginger tom flashing through her head. Yet no attack came. Munkustrap simply stared at her, scanning her.

"We need to talk", whispered the golden queen.

He frowned, but nodded and answered: "I guess we do."

Demeter took a deep breath and said: "I didn't use you Munkus." He opened his mouth, but Demeter raised her hand and pleaded: "Let me finish." He hesitated, then settled back down. "I didn't use you Munkus. I wanted to become your mate because I love you. It took me far longer to see it than it should have. And I'm so sorry. With my leaving, with me being stupid enough to follow Macavity, I broke not only your heart, but stole your kittenhood and your ability to love properly. I can't hurt you anymore Munkus. I love you too much for that, I hurt you enough as it is. Those kittens…I didn't know about them till today, I swear it to the everlasting cat but…if you…if you can't bear them…bear seeing me carrying Macavity's kittens I can-"

"No." His soft voice cut her off with one simple word. She looked at him, but couldn't identify the feelings that swam in his silver eyes. He crawled forward and took her hands, which sent pleasant shudders down her smile. "Demeter no, I don't want you to abort these kittens. I'm sorry I acted the way I did, I really am, it's just…as you said. I never loved anyone but you, I don't know what to do when you are in love, how to act when certain things happened. I hurt so much over the years, getting aggressive or closing myself off were the ways I learned to handle pain and…suddenly knowing that you carried my brother's kittens all along…forgive me. I just…I really don't know why I believed you used me." Demeter started an answer, when he silenced her with a peck on the lips. He smiled and continued: "Now you listen love. Those kittens may be Mac's by blood, but they're also yours. And if you will let me, I will be their father. Someday they will know who their blood related father is, but I'm ready to care for them as if they were my own."

Demeter stared at him wide-eyed, then smiled brightly and, ripping her hands from his, she flung her arms around his shoulder, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. He hugged her back, purring contently. After a while they pulled apart and Munkus placed a soft kiss on her lips. Demeter, feeling her mood changing from elation to something else, licked over his lips, begging for entrance.

He granted it and their tongues started to fight. After a while they pulled apart, gasping for air.

Demeter smiled deviously and scratched his scruff with her claws. Munkus groaned loudly and whispered: "Dem…love…I don't think that's a good…idea." Demeter ignored him and ran her claws down his back and dug them into his tail, tearing a growl from his throat. "Dem", begged the tabby. "Stop…please. If you continue-" A snarl from his own throat cut him off when Demeter started to gently bit his neck while continuing to scratch his scruff and tail. "D-d-dem…p-p-please stop. You-"

And then he lost himself and Demeter got what she wanted.

* * *

_**next Morning**_

* * *

When Demeter awoke, she saw nothing but white, black and silver and blinked confused, until she realised that she lay curled up against Munkus, who was still fast asleep. She smiled and buried her face against his chest once more, inhaling his unique scent. Ashes and frost. How exactly that was possible, she didn't know and also didn't care very much.

She relished in his warmth for a while longer, then he stirred and opened his eyes and shook his head, fluffing the unruly fur on his head even more. Demeter bit back a devious smile when she remembered the last night. "Love, you'll be the death of me", whispered the silver tabby with a chuckle.

"Love you too", answered Demeter, purring loudly. He purred as well, before opening his arms and sitting up. He glanced out of the den and relaxed. Demeter rolled her eyes. Always still the Protector. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Nonetheless he got up and started grooming his fur. Demeter watched him a while, then got an idea and got up too. She tackled him back into the blankets.

Silver eyes stared into her amber ones in confusion, but before he could ask she bent down and started grooming his fur. The exact moment she started, he relaxed. Demeter glanced up when she felt and heard a loud purr rumbling in his chest and found his eyes closed, a content expression on his face. That made her smile, though she didn't stop in the grooming. Apparently she could still do things for him too. After quite a while she was done and smiled brightly. His fur was smooth again, not one hair out of place.

How exactly he fluffed up his fur in certain places to make it look as gorgeous as it did she didn't know.

She got off of him, just have his arms wrap around her.

"Munkus?"

"You're turn", muttered her mate before he started grooming her fur. Demeter purred and closed her eyes. Now she understood why he had reacted like he did. Having your mate groom your fur felt like heaven. Once he was done as well, Demeter heard him getting up once again and looked at him, to find him running his claws through his fur in what seemed like a pattern, fluffing it up in the right places. Once he saw her watching he chuckled: "I guess some of the things Tugger forced me to join him in got to me after all."

"I don't mind. I love this look", answered Demeter.

He smiled at her and pecked her lips once more. "I'll just do my patrol and be back, alright?" Demeter sighed, but gave a nod and with a smile he disappeared outside.


	8. Chapter 7

**And Cats still doesn't belong to me...**

**...maybe that's not such a bad Thing though. I'd probably just screw this awesome Play up.**

**Anyhow...**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Munkustrap smiled while he hid his present for Demeter behind his back. His lovely mate was seven weeks along in her pregnancy now and the kittens or kitten had started kicking last night. He ducked into his den, to smile. Demeter stretched out on the nest, he hands massaging her big stomach, a serene smile on her face. He walked over and crouched down, nuzzling her.

"Hey there", whispered the queen.

"Hey there too love", answered the tabby. "I have something for you." She tilted her head and he pulled his arm forward, to have Demeter give a cute squeal.

In his hand was a can of fresh cream. He'd managed to find a whole package in a trashcan next to a supermarket. A human, who'd just realised he'd bought the wrong kind had thrown it away. Sometimes they were just strange to the tabby. Nonetheless, he'd been overjoyed to get it. Demeter stared up at him expectantly and he laughed.

If it weren't for her pregnancy, she would never be that excited about some cream.

Carefully he poured half of it into a bowl and handed it to the queen, who sat up with a small huff.

"Careful", warned Munkustrap worriedly.

Demeter smiled at him and stated: "I swear you get more protective day by day."

"Can you blame me?", asked the tabby back while he handed her the bowl. "I guess nod", answered Demeter before she started to practically chuck down the cream. "Love slowly, I only have this one can." She gave a sheepish grin and answered: "You have no idea how long I craved for this Munkus."

_Actually I do considering you talk in your sleep lately,_ thought the tabby, but wisely kept his thoughts to himself.

The last weeks had been quite stressful for Munkustrap, but also some of the most wonderful weeks in his life. He didn't care anymore that Macavity was those kittens blood-father, Demeter and him would raise them, they'd be his own kittens as much as hers. Yet, with him worrying constantly for Demeter's well-being, he had started slacking in his duties as protector, which amused many Jellicles greatly. But they'd supported him along the whole way.

Alonzo, Admetus and Asparagus had taken the patrols he'd missed for him and Jenny, Jelly and Cassandra had taken care of the kittens more than usual, so they would let him have his peace.

Once Demeter had eaten the whole can of cream she curled up again and Munkustrap curled around her, nuzzling her between the ears. She purred and buried her face in his chest. The two were about to fall asleep, when a loud screech echoed through the air. Before Demeter's eyes were even fully open again, Munkustrap was on his leg, adrenalin pumping through his veins.

He knew that kind of screech.

"Munkus what is it?", asked Demeter, sitting up again. He winced at what he would have to tell her, but hissed: "Macavity." Demeter paled and whimpered. She grabbed his arm and pleaded: "Don't go out there!" He gave her a sad smile and kissed her forehead before he whispered: "I have to love. I'm the Protector of this tribe."

Demeter stared up at him wide-eyed, her whole body shaking with fear. He kissed her forehead once again, then pulled his arms free and rushed out. Behind him he heard how Demeter pleaded for him to come back and his heart ached, but he pushed it aside and put on the calm mask he mostly wore before Demeter came back. Many cats had already gathered on the clearing, Alonzo and Skimble standing in the front.

Quickly Munkustrap slid through his fellow Jellicles to take place in front of the two of them.

"Demeter?", asked Alonzo softly.

"Pleading for me to come back inside", muttered Munkustrap back and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath.

He cleared his mind and brought himself to full concentration. Then he opened his eyes again and suddenly…he was there. A big and dirty ginger tom with wild, knotted hair and bright orange eyes. Behind him, in the shadows, lurked his many Hench-cats. "Macavity", called Munkustrap calmly. "What is it now?"

"Same as always Munkustrap", snarled Macavity back. "Tonight this place will be mine!"

"Try it", cried Plato from behind. Agreeing hisses arose from the gathered Jellicles and Munkustrap stated: "There you hear it Mac. Leave now and you might not get too injured."

"Forget it little brother. I'll take back what you stole from me." A jolt went through Munkustrap and he immediately thought of Demeter, before he reminded himself that he wouldn't know she was here. It was as always about Munkustrap being Protector and, when he lived long enough, maybe even their father's successor as leader.

"I never stole anything Mac. Father announced me Protector long after you left!" Macavity snarled loudly at that and cried: "Attack!"

In unison the Hench-cats leaped forward and Munkustrap had only a second to brace himself before a total of three leaped at him. He dunked out of the way of the first, side-stepped the second, but the third managed to clip his shoulder. He staggered back, before attacking back and running his claws over that cat's face. The cat cried out and staggered back, blinking wildly to get the blood out of his eyes. Confident that this one would be out of the battle for a while Munkustrap spun to the other two, snarling loudly. One, a fairly young one as it seemed, ran off at that alone, but the other leaped forward. He crashed against Munkustrap, taking both of them down. His hands closed around the tabby's throat, trying to strangle him, but alas, Munkustrap wasn't the tribe's Protector for nothing. He jerked his back up from the ground, throwing the cat off and leaping at him. He ran his claws down the other's back and sides and rammed his knee into his stomach. The Hench-Cat toppled over, coughing, to receive a punch in the jaw.

He stumbled, then spun and ran.

Munkustrap, having a short break, looked around. It seemed everyone held their ground. Suddenly he heard a cry, a painfully familiar cry. To his right he saw Macavity freeze in his fight against Asparagus and Plato, his orange eyes going wide. The next second a Hench-Cat appeared from Munkustrap's den, dragging a panicking Demeter with her.

"No!" or "Dem!" sounded all over the battle-field.

Munkustrap rushed forward before anyone could react though and tackled the cat that had dared to drag his mate into this battle. Rage like he'd never felt it before started to blind the tabby and he lunged at the cat, having every intention of ending this miserable creature's life. Yet, before he could get this far, he heard it.

Macavity's cruel laugh.

It snapped him out of his rage and he truly looked down at the cat he'd attacked, to frown. He was left in a bloodied heap, still alive but fatally injured. Forcing some control back into him, he immediately positioned himself in front of his mate, directly between her and Macavity. At this his brother narrowed his eyes, before he grinned evilly.

"Well, what do you know. Little brother finally found himself a girl. Unfortunately this is my girl Munkus."

"She is no thing and can decide for herself!", growled Munkustrap back.

Macavity raised an eyebrow, then snarled loudly: "You actually mated already? She ran off two freakin' months ago!"

"And?", asked Plato, not getting the point. Skimble moved in front of the youngest adult tom carefully. He was already an official adult, but had barely left kittenhood, so was still quite confused with certain topics. Munkustrap on the other hand couldn't keep a smirk of his face and answered: "We did. And you know what else?"

"What?", snarled the ginger tom. "I asked him for it", said Demeter softly. Her hands had fisted into the fur of his back and she shook with fear, but stood her ground. Never had he felt prouder of her than now.

Macavity looked enraged now and was suddenly gone. Guessing what was happening, he spun himself and Demeter around, to have Macavity slash his chest open instead of her back. Munkustrap cried out in pain and staggered back. Demeter let go and Jelly pulled her towards her. The silver tabby on the other hand, gasping for air and grimacing in pain, looked up at his brother and snarled: "Try to…harm her…or take her…from me…and I'll personally make…sure it is the last thing…you do."

And then the two leaped forward.

Ever so often Jellicles or Mac's Hench-Cats needed to leap aside or they would've been pulled into the battle. After about ten minutes the two toms broke apart for a few seconds, showing that both were in a terrible state. Munkustrap's left side was littered with bleeding scratches and bites, drenching his white chest- and stomach-fur with blood.

Macavity on his side didn't fare much better. His whole body was covered in scratches and a particular bad slash went from his right shoulder down his left side till the hip. Both gasped hard and fought not only each other but for consciousness. This had turned into a battle of willpower. Suddenly Mac snarled loudly and then he and his Hench-Cats were gone.

Munkustrap felt how many cats embraced him, Quaxo being one of the first after he'd rushed out of his hiding-place, but he had no strength left.

With a strangled gasp his knees buckled in and everything went black.

* * *

Demeter crouched on the couch in Jenny's den, her worried gaze locked on her mate. Munkustrap, though having won his battle against Macavity, had fainted shortly after the evil tom had left. He'd lost too much blood, but Jenny, after patching him up, had assured that he'd be fine pretty soon. Apparently he was a fast healer. Yet he looked so weak and helpless right now. It looked wrong.

His fur was matted, still full of dry blood in some parts and stood away in every direction. Bandages covered his left arm and leg, as well as his chest and neck. He also had band aid on his cheek and eyebrow. His face under the white and grey fur was pale and he had a little temperature.

Demeter had been sitting in the same place for more than 12 hours now, refusing to eat or sleep. "Dear?" She looked up, to find her mother sitting down next to her. "Demeter, dear, you need to eat and rest. You do no good to yourself and your kittens by not eating and sleeping." Demeter ignored her and returned her gaze to her mate. Jelly sighed and whispered: "Jenny and I are in the next room when you change your mind."

And she left. For a little longer everything was silent, but then Demeter couldn't take it anymore. She got up and sat down right next to Munkus, taking hold of his uninjured hand.

"Please Munkus, wake up. I need you…

_"Uh-huuuuuuuu Huuuuu_  
_Everybody's got something_  
_They had to leave behind_  
_One regret from yesterday_  
_That just seems to grow with time_  
_There's no use looking back, or wondering_  
_How it could be now or might've been_  
_All this I know_  
_But still I can't find ways to let you go"_

_"I never had a dream come true_  
_'til the day that I found you_  
_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_  
_You'll always be my baby_  
_I never found the words to say_  
_You're the one I think about each day_  
_And I know no matter where life takes me to_  
_A part of me will always be with you"_

_"Somewhere in my memory_  
_I've lost all sense of time_  
_And tomorrow can never be_  
_Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_  
_There's no use looking back,oh wondering_  
_How it should been, now oh might've been_  
_All this I know_  
_But,still I can't find ways to let you go"_

_"I never had a dream come true_  
_'til the day that I found you_  
_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_  
_You'll always be my baby_  
_I never found the words to say_  
_You're the one I think about each day_  
_And I know no matter where life takes me to_  
_A part of me will always be with you"_

_"You'll always be the dream that fills my head_  
_Yes you will,_  
_Say you will,_  
_You know you will oh baby_  
_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_  
_There's no use looking back,oh wondering_  
_Because love is a strange and funny thing_  
_No matter how hard I try and try_  
_I just can't say good bye_  
_No no no no"_

_"I never had a dream come true_  
_'til the day that I found you_  
_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_  
_You'll always be my baby_  
_I never found the words to say_  
_You're the one I think about each day_  
_And I know no matter where life takes me to_  
_A part of me will always be_  
_A part of me will always be with you"_

"And…a part of me will always…be with you, Love." Demeter looked up at Munkustrap's face and gave a squeal of joy when she met silver eyes. "You're awake", breathed the black and golden queen. "I guess…I am", grunted Munkus out and gritted his teeth.

"What's wrong?"

"Could you…get Jenny? My…leg is killing…me."

Demeter nodded and got up as fast as she managed. She rushed into the next room, scaring the living daylights out of her mother and the Gumbie Cat. "Demeter?"

"He's awake", urged Demeter and pulled Jenny up. "And he asked me to get you. His leg is hurting."

"His leg? He should be hurting all over", huffed Jenny and went to take care of the tabby. Demeter tried to follow, but she was held back and Jenny stated: "Oh no. He's awake now and you have the reassurance that he'll be fine. Now eat and then I'll maybe let you sleep next to him." Demeter scowled, but relented and allowed her mother to help her settle down on a pillow.

"It's going to be just fine dear", soothed Jelly and ran her hand through Demeter's headfur. The expecting queen gave a soft purr and asked: "How do you know?" "Not many Jellicles pull through, or keep themselves together long enough to pull through, when they catch rabies, do they? Not to talk about normal cats."

"WHAT?"

Demeter leaped up and stared at her mother in shock. Jelly looked surprised as well, then asked: "You didn't know?"

"Well, NO! How would I know that?!"

"I'm sorry dear, I really thought you knew."

"How did it happen?"

"Well, it happened about a year ago. A rabid Pollicle was on the loose. We kept the kittens inside the Junkyard for their safety, but someday Pouncival was suddenly gone. Admetus found a hole in the fence around the yard though and Munkus and Alonzo went outside to continue looking for Pouncival. They found him, being attacked by that dog. They saved him, but not before the dog managed to bite Munkus. It almost broke his leg, but he managed to scratch its nose. The Pollicle ran off and the three of them came back. At first no one thought that anything was wrong, but a few days later Munkustrap lashed out on the kittens for no reason at all."

Demeter's eyes widened and she tried to imagine the tabby that was always so warm and caring when interacting with the kittens lashing out at them. She couldn't.

"Hard to imagine, isn't it? It almost did give a few of us a heart attack. The kittens were scared to no end and hid in their nests for the rest of the day. Tugger confronted Munkus about it and came back with quite the scratch on his shoulder. The next day everything was normal again, but that night, when he came back, Munkustrap suddenly collapsed and gave a wail. With Skimble's help he managed it into Jenny's den. That night he started gaining a fever and barely slept. Over the days it just got worse. On some days he was so aggressive that no one could get closer, on others he barely reacted to anything and simply stared at the wall gloomily. He also barely ate anything and only on the days where he was barely responsive Jenny and I could risk trying to force some food into him. On the days he was aggressive we ran on the danger of getting our hands bitten off."

Demeter shuddered and hugged her mother, then whispered: "What else?"

"Well, he got thin, and weak. Two weeks after the attack, he'd almost completely lost his mind, Old Deuteronomy came by for a visit. Of course he was surprised to find everyone so nervous and scared. He asked what was going on and your father explained it to him. After he got to know that the dog that bit him was rabid…I never saw him in that much despair. Old Deuteronomy rushed to Jenny's den immediately, only to be pushed out by Alonzo, who fled from Munkustrap's claws. It was one of the days he was aggressive. Yet he went in. We all waited nervously for screeching, fighting noises or even Munkus' enraged growl, but we heard nothing. After about half an hour Skimble dared to go in, to come back out wide-eyed. He told us Munkustrap was asleep with his head resting on Old Deuteronomy's lap."

"Huh?", asked Demeter.

Jelly shrugged and answered: "We all have no idea what happened. Neither Munkustrap nor his father ever talked about it. Yet after that visit Munkustrap started getting better and a week later you could talk to him like always." Jelly shook her head. "For all I know he's only the third Jellicle to survive this."

Demeter still stared, then whispered: "That's why all of you have so much faith that he'll be alright?"

Jelly nodded and answered: "We thought you knew, that's why we thought you acted ridiculous."

"Munkustrap doesn't like talking about his fights and injuries with me. He says I always overreact", answered Demeter, picking at the tuna in front of her. "Ah, I see", answered Jelly. "You see what?"

"It's quite alright that you worry for his safety dear. You should, you are his mate after all. But you also need to accept that being the Tribe's Protector is a dangerous thing. Munkustrap knew that when he accepted this position and despite everything, the only thing he tried to do as hard as keeping us all safe is staying alive. You need to accept that his duty comes with a danger."

Demeter looked at her mother and nodded with a sigh. "I guess you're right."

"I'm your mother. I'm always right", laughed Jelly and messed up Demeter's hair. "Now eat and then take a rest sweetheart. Somehow, when I really know him, I have the feeling that when you wake up Munkustrap will be up and about again."

Jelly left the room to help Jenny and Demeter turned her attention to the tuna. With a sigh she started to eat, then quickly devoured the fish. She hadn't realised how hungry she really was. Once she was done she yawned and curled up in the small bed in the corner of the room, sleep claiming her immediately.


	9. Chapter 8

**CATS doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"She's so cute when she's sleeping."

"That she is."

"Why did you never tell her about the rabies?"

"She would've worried so much. I wanted to wait until after the birth so she wouldn't stress herself about it."

"I guess so. I had to tell her though. She didn't leave your side for twelve hours straight."

"And there she calls me an overprotective fool." Demeter twitched her ears when the words started to reach her and she blinked her eye open, to look directly into silver irises. The owner smirked and stated: "Well, look who decided to wake up." Demeter stared for another second, before she gave a cry and flung herself at the silver tabby in front of her. She knocked him to the ground electing a pained grunt, but he held her close nonetheless.

"Careful with him dear, or Jenny will have your head."

"Let her", mumbled Demeter into Munkustrap's shoulder. "Missed you too", whispered the tabby, kissing her head. She looked up at him, checking him through. The band aids on his face had disappeared and when she finally got off of him she saw that the only remaining bandages left were thin layers around his left arm and leg. "I was so worried", whispered the queen and hugged him to her tightly.

He stroke her back softly and whispered: "I know, but you really need not be, I went through so much worse pain than this."

"Yeah…mum told me about you catching-"

"I meant emotional pain love", cut Munkustrap her off. He raised her head and smiled slightly. "But I finally gained you. So it was definitely worth it." Demeter had to blink tears away, not certain they were tears of pain or happiness. "Screw these hormones", whimpered the black and golden queen while she clung to him. Munkus chuckled and his hand moved over her stomach carefully.

The unborn hadn't kicked for a while now, but as if they felt that the tom that would father them was finally back, they started kicking excitedly.

Demeter gasped at the force behind some kicks, but tears of joy started streaming down her face. Munkustrap's eyes were wet as well and he obviously fought his tears. Finally someone cleared their throat and both looked up. Jenny stood at the table, two bowls in her hands. "Eat up you two", ordered the Gumbie cat. "And once you did…we maybe will let Munkustrap out."

Demeter found herself giggling while her mate shook his head, but he pulled her into his arms nonetheless and stood up. Demeter gasped in shock when he walked to the table, but his eyes didn't betray any pain although he did limp a little. Once Demeter sat, Jelly leaned down to her and whispered: "I told you handles pain well." Then the older queen left them alone while Jenny settled down across the pair, eating her own breakfast.

After breakfast Jenny checked Munkustrap's wounds once more, before deciding that only his leg needed to remain in bandages. Then she finally allowed him to leave the den. The silver tabby pulled Demeter close and whispered: "It's going to take a while till we can be alone again Love, so…" He kissed her quickly, but with all the passion he had, before he walked out of the den ahead of her. Demeter, stunned and a bit lightheaded, followed quickly, to hear an exited shout.

Her head snapped out and she found a black lightning flash over the clearing barrelling into her mate. Munkus staggered back a bit, but laughed and embraced the young tom-kitten Demeter now recognized as Quaxo.

"You're alright!", cried the tuxedo-cat. _That_ caught everyone's attention and the other Jellicles started rushing towards their Protector, each of them embracing his at least once. The whole time Quaxo refused to leave the tabby's side. Demeter watched all of this with a bright smile, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Bomba smiled down at her sister, then developed a cheeky grin and asked: "So, are you still going to freak out every time he gets injured?"

"Of course I will", answered Demeter, just as cheekily. "I'm his mate after all."

Bomba laughed at that and embraced her, before both continued watching the tribe welcoming their Protector back in his job.

By now he'd gained another follower besides Quaxo. Skimbleshanks was never more than a tail-length away, his eyes gleaming alerted. He was obviously ready to catch Munkus should his strength leave him again. Her eyes returned to the little tuxedo that still clung to her mate's waist. It was obvious he cared for Munkustrap very much, yet, like most of the other adult queens, she worried that he was so much closer with two toms instead of a queen that could be a mother to him. Farther, she knew more about his relationship with Tugger and Munkus than the others. The two adult toms treated Quaxo like a little brother.

Suddenly she caught Coricopat and his sister Tantomile sliding through the gathered cats.

The Siamese-Cat-Twins crouched down in front of Quaxo in unison and started talking to him. The tuxedo shook his head wildly, but Munkus gently pried his arms from his waist and started muttering into his ears. After a while Quaxo's posture slumped and he sighed defeated. He hugged the tabby one more time, then followed the twins.

_Something is going on here_, thought the queen. _And I'll find out what_. A particularly hard kick had her wincing and she added, _preferably after giving birth_.

* * *

Munkustrap paced in front of his, and since long of course also Demeter's, den nervously. He wrung his hands and his tail lashed out every now and then. The reason he was so nervous? Demeter was giving birth right now.

"Oh for the Everlasting Cat's sake Munks! Calm down!", exclaimed Tugger who just strutted past him, his little fan-club following.

The tabby only snarled at his brother and continued to pace. A little while later, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Skimbleshanks and Asparagus stood behind him, knowing grins on their faces. "We know how you feel lad", chuckled the Railway cat, correcting his waistcoat. Munkustrap sighed deeply and massaged his temples.

"Sorry", muttered the tabby. "I'm just very nervous."

"It's quite alright Munkus", laughed Asparagus. "You and Demeter are the first of your age-group to be expecting kittens after all. That's never easy." A raised eyebrow as all he got from the tabby and Skimble, while he slung an arm around Munkustrap's shoulder, explained: "Jelly and Asparagus here were the first in our age-group, Jenny and myself the second. So believe me, we can sympathise."

At this Munkustrap gave a strained smile. They really could sympathise if that was true. "To feel worried is completely natural", added Asparagus. "And for the next few weeks both you and my daughter will be quite jumpy, but it'll be fine in the end."

Munkustrap smiled at both of them as warm as he could and answered: "Thank you, both of you." The two nodded and Skimble answered: "Anytime lad."

"Munkus."

All three turned around.

Jenny stood in the entrance of the den, looking tired. Understandable. The sun had just risen, Demeter had started giving birth in the middle of the night. "You can come in now." Immediately the tabby walked forward and followed the Gumbie cat inside. "Is something wrong?" He noticed how tense Jenny was and dread settled in him. "Not completely. It's more…Munkustrap it would've been two queens, but the first was a still-born."

The dread spread and he whispered: "And the second?"

Jenny smiled warmly now and gestured forward. He walked closer to Demeter, who was curled up in their nest, a small bundle of fur in her arms. Suddenly she looked up. Tears streamed down her face and she whispered: "Meet your daughter Munkus." He lowered himself slowly, kneeing down next to the golden and black coloured queen.

Demeter pushed herself up slowly, then stretched her arms and placed the small bundle of fur into his. Munkustrap's breath was caught in his throat while he stared down at the his daughter. She was gorgeous. Her fur was reddish/brown with black although Munkustrap believed to see some flashes of Demeter's golden coat as well. Her eyes were still closed but her small nose twitched when she took in his new scent. For a while she mewled and sniffed, but then relaxed and snuggled against him. Instinctively he knew that she'd just recognized him as her father. Tears started to stream down his face and he nuzzled her gently.

"She's beautiful", whispered the tabby. Of course he could spot traits of his brother in her colouring, but that didn't matter. This little one was Munkustrap's daughter, not Macavity's.

"That she is", whispered Jenny from behind. Munkustrap looked up, to see her holding a bundle of blankets. He choked on his breath for a second, then asked: "Is that…" "The stillborn", agreed Jenny.

He slowly handed his daughter back to her mother and rose up. He at least needed to see the kitten that would never live. Jenny gave him a sad smile and whispered: "This might come as a shock for you." Munkustrap raised an eyebrow, not just at the question, but the fact that she'd spoke silent enough so Demeter wouldn't hear her. Jenny slowly opened the bundle of blankets and placed the, by now, cold body into his arms.

Munkustrap looked down and gasped, his eyes wide.

In his arms lay a small kitten with brown and black fur, the black parts appearing to shimmer a little. He'd only seen such a coat once before and the memory sent a pang through his heart.

"She looks like her", whispered the tabby. Jenny nodded and whispered back: "Demeter luckily didn't realise it. She's only very upset that she lost one kitten." "That just means we'll protect the other even more", argued Munkus and carefully traced the dead kitten's facial features. Even those were the same. "She shouldn't know Munkus", whispered Jenny and stretched her arms out. Munkustrap nodded and, while handing the kitten back to the Gumbie Cat, answered: "She won't, not for a while at last. Don't worry Jenny."

Jenny nodded, then smiled and said a little louder: "I'll leave you now. Come to me tomorrow to check up on the little queen though."

The tabby nodded and Jenny left the den. Slowly Munkustrap turned back around and, with a small smile, watched how Demeter held her daughter close, rocking her gently. Slowly he walked back over and settled down next to her, wrapping his arms around both. His chin rested on her shoulder and he whispered: "She really is a little beauty."

"Let's hope she won't turn into Tugger", joked Demeter.

Munkustrap shuddered at the image and pleaded: "Never mention anything along those lines ever again, please." Demeter laughed quietly to herself, then grew serious and asked: "Did you see the…" She trailed off and new tears streamed down her face. "Yes", answered the tabby and kissed her cheek. "She was just as beautiful."

Demeter nodded and leaned against him while both continued watching their daughter moving on and about in her mother's arms. Finally she found a position she liked and snuggled into the combined arms of her parents, her nose buried in the fur on Munkustrap's arm. "Well, she sure enjoys your scent." Munkustrap purred loudly and gently pulled his mate back down. Together they lay down and continued to watch the little kitten sleep soundly. Finally Munkustrap loosened his hold and got up slowly.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm announcing our little angel here to the tribe. It's tradition. Or don't you remember Cassandra?"

Demeter seemed to think for a second, before she nodded and mumbled: "But hurry." He nodded and slid out of the den. Everyone looked up and he caught Jenny's eye, who nodded towards the west. She had buried the still-born where all the still born that had happened over the years were born. Taking a deep breath he announced: "As you all know, Demeter started giving birth tonight. The result were two little queens…", he hesitated, then continued, "One, unfortunately, was a still-born." Many of the Jellicles looked sorrowful, but before anyone could start comforting him, Munkustrap continued: "The second one though is as healthy as she can be."

That cheered everyone up and a few cats came forward to congratulate. Tugger came last, once the crowd had dispersed and his brown eyes glowed with sympathy.

"Must be hard on you, huh?"

"I managed", answered Munkustrap with a sigh and glanced back to the den. "Demeter though can't handle talking about the kitten without crying and…" He trailed off again, not sure if he should tell his brother. "And?" Throwing caution to the wind, Munkustrap locked eyes with his brother and answered: "The stillborn looked exactly like-like mother." Tugger's eyes widened and the brown he inherited from her flashed dangerously. "Don't tell anyone Tugger. I'm not going to tell Demeter for a while either. She, luckily, didn't realise it and I really don't want her going into a frenzy now."

Tugger nodded and took a deep breath, before he forced his trademark grin and stated: "Well then, I'll be off…big brother."

And he strutted away. Munkustrap shook his head and dunked back into the den, to find both of his girls fast asleep now. With a smile and purr he curled around them, breathing in their scents, before sleep surrounded him as well.

* * *

Two weeks later Munkustrap was already racing around the Junkyard, trying to catch the overactive ball of fur that was his daughter. He'd taken care of kittens before, but being a father sure was another thing. Demeter still hadn't fully recovered from the pregnancy fully, so the active part of raising their little girl was left with him. Jellicles greeted him left and right when he raced past, the older ones with obvious satisfaction and mirth. They knew very well what he went through right now and enjoyed watching.

Suddenly he heard a yelp up ahead and sped up, to almost topple over his daughters form on the ground. He skidded to a stop and spun to face her. "Jemima are you alright?", asked the tabby and bent down. He picked her up and started grooming her fur, cleaning it from the dust that clung to it from her fur.

She looked up at him with big _silver_ eyes and Munkustrap remembered the night she'd opened them for the first time.

_Flashback_

_It had been an exhausting day and all Munkustrap wanted was to sleep, but what felt like only a second after he felt asleep he was awake again. Demeter was shaking him wildly, her exited voice reaching him. _

_"Munkus! Munkus wake up! You need to see this!"_

_ "I can see it tomorrow too", grunted the tabby._

_ She shook him wilder and hissed: "Jemima opened her eyes!" Now that woke him up. He shot upright in the nest, his eyes wide. "What?" "Yes, and you won't believe it whose eye-colour she has." _

_"Yours I presume." She wouldn't look that exited when Jemima had Macavity's. _

_"Nope, not mine. Look." She gestured left where the young kitten played with a small stuffed mouse. Her high giggles echoed around the den. "Jemima sweetheart, why don't you show your father your beautiful eyes." _

_Munkustrap glanced at his mate confused, but then he already felt Jemima clambering onto his lap. He looked down and his heart skipped a beat when he saw a familiar silver colour in front of him. The same silver colour his own eyes had. The two stared at each other for a while, before Jemima settled down on his lap and buried her face in his torso. His arms slung around her, holding her close._

_ "How?", breathed the tabby and stared at Demeter. She shrugged, still looking positively elated. _

_Munkustrap's eye-colour was a rare one. Barely cats had silver eyes and even less Jellicle Cats had them. Farther, there was not one cat in his closer family tree that had silver eyes. His great-great grandfather on his mother's side used to have silver eyes, or at least that was what his father had told him. It had been a wonder and surprise for most cats when he had revealed his own silver eyes. So really, Jemima's eyecolour couldn't come from anyone but Munkustrap himself._

_ "Seems like a part of you will be with her forever", whispered Demeter. _

_Her head rested on his shoulder while her hand brushed through the kitten's fur. Munkustrap could only nod while he looked back down at his daughter again._

_End of Flashback_


	10. Chapter 9

**CATS doesn't belon to me.**

**R&R Please.**

* * *

Munkustrap still chuckled when remembering everyone's faces when Demeter had gushed about Jemima having Munkustrap's eye-colour.

_"I believe it is Old Deuteronomy." _

Munkustrap's head shot up when he heard Coricopat's and Tantomile's voices echo across the Junkyard softly. They always sung that line shortly before Old Deuteronomy arrived at the Junkyard. "What was that Daddy?", asked Jemima, looking up at him. Munkustrap picked her and nuzzled her, before he explained: "I think you'll meet your grandfather today sweetheart. He's coming for a visit as it seems."

"I'll get to finally meet Gandpaw?", asked Jemima excitedly.

The other kittens had told her quite a lot of stories about Old Deuteronomy and Demeter and Munkustrap had spent many evenings either confirming or denying the stories she'd been told. She was quite proud to have the Tribe's Protector as father and it's Leader as grandfather, yet she somehow managed to not boast with it. Then again, she didn't even know what boasting was yet.

Munkustrap nodded in answer and, with his daughter securely in his arms, raced back to the main-clearing. Really, as much workout as she'd given him lately he never had while just doing his duties as Protector. Adding this duties to taking care of Jemima made most of the tribe understand that at night, when he wasn't doing the night-patrol, he just wanted to sleep. They soon reached the main-clearing, where most of the tribe had already gathered. Demeter ran up to them and took Jemima into her arms while Munkustrap, as always, took position in the front of the group. Demeter stayed in the back with the other queens that had kittens.

And then finally, he appeared. His long tail was pulled along on the floor, but he carried the, to Munkustrap, oh so familiar strength and might with him.

He smiled at his father, who smiled back, and gave a nod. Immediately the kittens rushed forward to embrace the aged leader, followed by the younger adults. Munkustrap himself, who would also have been one of the first to greet his father usually, stepped back though so he could stand next to Demeter.

Finally, after everyone but the new parents had greeted the leader the Jellicles returned to their usual doings.

Old Deuteronomy glanced at Munkustrap questioningly, obviously wanting to know why his son hadn't greeted him like ususal, when his eyes caught Jemima, who hid her face in her mother's chest-fur, her tail twitching nervously. Munkustrap watched nervously how his father scanned his daughter, but then he finally smiled and gestured to the big tire. The tabby relaxed and muttered: "Wait for us on the tire."

Demeter nodded and he pecked his daughter's head shortly before strolling up to his father. The moment her arrived he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. For his age his father sure had a lot of strength left. Nonetheless Munkustrap hugged the older tom back tightly and whispered: "I'm very happy to see you father." "As am I son. Now, will I be introduced to my Granddaughter?" With a small laugh Munkustrap nodded and proceeded to help his father to the tire. He steadied his father when the old tom climbed atop, then leaped onto it by himself. Demeter already sat there, a now calmer Jemima with her.

The kitten batted playfully at a butterfly when the two toms arrived. "Sweetheart?", asked Munkustrap softly, crouching down next to his mate and daughter. His voice seemed to somehow amaze her again and again, since she looked awed every time he spoke to her. "Yes daddy?", asked Jemima sweetly. "Do you want to meet your grandfather now?"

"Yes!", squeaked the kitten and bounced excitedly. Munkustrap chuckled, along with Demeter and his father and gently lifted the kitten into his arms, before turning back to his father. The old grey tom watched him fondly and Munkustrap settled down next to him, Jemima on his lap. He brought her attention to Old Deuteronomy, who smiled down at her warmly.

Jemima stared up at him wide-eyed. Obviously he more than lived up to the expectations the other kittens had caused her to have. Old Deuteronomy scanned her as well, his smile growing even more pronounced when he took in her eye-colour.

"She really is a gorgeous little one Munkustrap", said the old tom finally.

Munkustrap smiled back at his father and whispered: "You saying that means very much to me father."

His father gave a chuckle and stretched his hand, before he asked: "May I?"

Munkustrap exchanged a quick glance with Demeter, who leaned forward and ask: "Sweetie do you want to be with your Grandfather for a while?" "Yes. I wanna get to know Grandpaw", squeaked the kitten and clapped her hands, getting the three adults to laugh slightly. Munkustrap picked his daughter up once more and carefully handed her to her grandfather, who held her carefully, yet firmly to make sure she wouldn't squirm him away.

"Ah yes, quite the energized thing she is, isn't she." That made Munkustrap groan and he growled: "You have no idea." Demeter next to him chuckled and thus gained a withering glare from her mate. "Yes, I remember when Tugger was like that…or you for that matter."

"Father!", exclaimed Munkustrap in embarrassment. The old Jellicle laughed heartily while he scratched Jemima under the chin. The kitten purred happily and snuggled into his long fur. "Now, what is your name little one?" "Jemima", muttered the kitten and looked up. "A strong name for a strong young queen."

Jemima blushed a deep shade of red at those words, getting the three adults to laugh once again. For about another hour the three adults talked about Jemima and what happened since the ball, when Jemima's eyelids started to drop. She yawned loudly and blinked heavily. "Oh sweetie, let's take you to bed", soothed Demeter and reached out for her daughter.

"But I'm…not tired", argued Jemima through another yawn and fixed her small claws in Old Deuteronomy's fur. Munkustrap glanced at his father and found him looking quite exhausted as well, so he leaned over and whispered: "Sweetheart your Grandpaw is tired a well, let him rest too."

Jemima scanned her grandfather's face and Old Deuteronomy gave her a small smile and stated: "Your father is quite right dear. I'm not the youngest anymore either."

Jemima frowned, then demanded: "But you can't leave before I say good-bye!"

"I'll stay till you can say good-bye", promised the old tom and finally Jemima climbed into Munkustrap's arms, where she promptly collapsed and fell asleep. "Well, you certainly have your paws full with this one."

* * *

_**Spring**_

* * *

"And you'll be fine with Bomba?"

Demeter rolled her eyes, then squinted them shut. Spring had just started but the sun had been very bright lately. "I'll be fine Munkus, really. Jenny is taking care of Jemima and Bomba and I have lots of things planned together." The tabby sighed softly, but nodded and kissed her before he ran out of the junkyard. Demeter watched how, one by one, Tugger with Quaxo, followed by Tantomile and Coricopat disappeared.

She got up and Bomba was next to her the next second.

"Ready?", asked the red queen. Demeter nodded.

The two of them were going to follow the group and find out what was going on. There had to be reason that those four were so much closer with Quaxo than the queens and even the kittens around Quaxo's age. The two queens ran on and left the Junkyard. They followed the other four's scent. It led them into the forest. Deeper and deeper they wandered and Bomba asked: "How did they not get lost in here?"

Demeter shrugged, then her ears twitched. "Do you hear that too Bomba?" The other queen stopped walking and both listened. Something that sounded like shouts echoed through the air. Confused both walked on, careful to make as little noise as possible. Soon Demeter was able to recognize voices. The shouts came from the four adults Quaxo had disappeared with.

They didn't sound distressed or shocked though.

Demeter shared a glance with her sister, who shrugged. After a while they spied through two bushes, to almost cry out. Quaxo stood in the middle of the clearing and Munkustrap just leaped at him. He spun out of the way the last second, then cried: "Can we give up?! It won't work anyhow?"

"It will work", argued Cori in a whisper and his sister caught up: "And it will work soon."

"There you have it squirt", stated Tugger, who leaned against a tree. "You could help me, you know", asked Munkus. Tugger snorted and argued: "Quaxo's almost getting a heart attack every time you leap at him. No need to make it worse." Munkustrap turned back to Quaxo and asked softly: "Why anyhow? You know I'd never harm you. This is only to help you."

"Help him with what?", muttered Bomba impatiently.

Quaxo glanced away and Cori answered: "He fears rejection."

"Cori!", cried Quaxo.

"Rejection?", asked Tugger.

Munkus frowned though and crouched down to be eye-to-eye with the small black tux. "That's it? You don't want to learn anymore because you fear what everyone else will say should using it become necessary one day."

Quaxo shook, but nodded and hugged himself. "M-m-mom ha-hated me…for it…and…and then I-I couldn't even pro-protect my brothers…from freezing", whimpered Quaxo. "I'm…just not fit for this! Why me? Why-why me…me of all cats?" The small tux collapsed onto his knees and started to sob. Demeter was almost out of the bush already when Bomba held her back. Being a mother now, she wanted to comfort Quaxo so badly.

Munkus made his move first though.

He drew Quaxo against his chest and hugged him while the black tom buried his head in his shoulder, crying loudly. To Demeter's and Bomba's surprise Tugger walked up to them and crouched down next to his brother, brushing through Quaxo's headfur comfortingly. After a while Munkus pulled back and wiped Quaxo's tears away. "Now you listen to me Quaxo", ured the tabby. Quaxo looked up, his blue eyes glowing. "You are not something unnatural. You're just different and it is good that way. You are special in your own way and we still all care for you. True, once this comes out some might be weary, but they'll soon find that they can trust you completely. But for this to happen, you need to able to control your abilities. And that's why the four of us are here with you."

Quaxo hugged Munkus one more time, before he pulled back and whispered: "Okay…let's try again."

"That's the spirit squirt", called Tugger from the tree he'd retreated to again. "Why does he keep calling me that?", asked Quaxo with a frown. "You know how Tugger is. Give it time. It took me years to have him stop with most of his nicknames for me", chuckled Munkus. "Ready again?"

Demeter watched how Quaxo took a deep breath, then nodded. Munkus backed off a bit and Tanto instructed: "Keep your concentration up to the very end. Don't lose it in the middle because of a small achievement."

Quaxo nodded and took another very deep breath, before he crouched down. Munkus fell into a crouch as well, circling the small tuxedo. Suddenly Bomba gasped. Demeter looked at her sister, who pointed to Quaxo's hands. Looking there as well, Demeter barely swallowed her own gasp. Small streams of crackling crystal-blue electricity danced over his fingers, illuminating the black and white fur.

Suddenly Munkustrap leaped forward.

Quaxo closed his eyes tightly and there was a short crack. Like a lightning hitting the ground, only that it was more silent.

And, to the two queen's shock, Munkus crouched were Quaxo used to stand while the tuxedo was nowhere in sight. Then everyone heard a cry. Each Jellicle looked up and in flurry of glitter Quaxo reappeared, landing directly in Munkustrap's arms. The silver tabby smirked smugly and stated: "I knew you could do it."

Quaxo, while blushing a little, beamed and cried: "That was amazing! Can we do that again?!"

"Aren't you exhausted?", asked Munkus back. The beaming tux shook his head and Tugger stated: "Let him try one more time Munks." Munkus sighed, but placed the tom on the ground.

"Munkustrap", cut Tanto suddenly in. He looked up. "Maybe we should explain before we continue", offered Cori. "Explain?", asked Quaxo and tilted his head. The twins turned their heads to the bushes Demeter and Bomba hid in, having their hearts skip a beat. How long had they known they were watching?

Munkustrap followed their gazes and his eyes narrowed. His silver irises flashed suspiciously and he called: "Whoever you are, come out!" Demeter shared a glance with her sister, before she took a deep breath and walked up, straightening up. She saw how everyone's, but the twins, eyes went wide in shock and they went even wider when Bomba came out too. "Demeter…what?", asked Munkus. He looked particularly nervous and had pushed Quaxo behind him.

Demeter frowned and stated: "I won't hurt him Munkus."

"He has every reason to be worried though", argued Tanto. "After all, cats' misunderstanding of the abilities Quaxo has are the reason for many terrible happenings." "My sister and I trained Quaxo in the mental part of his powers, but you cannot control the mind without a trained body, which is what Munkustrap and Tugger took care off", added Cori.

"But why, and why can't anyone know?", asked Demeter, not getting the point.

Munkustrap's eyes narrowed while he glared behind Demeter into the general direction of the Junkyard and asked: "So he'll get shunned like Macavity was when he discovered his powers?" "Mac would probably have never turned on us when everyone would've treated him more or less normal", agreed Tugger. "We hate him now, but he's still our brother and we know of the pain he felt when being left alone and shunned."

Demeter gasped in realisation and looked at Quaxo. "That's why you care so much about Quaxo?"

"Yes", sighed Munkus and placed his arms around the frightened tom-kitten that hung from his waist. "Had anyone known, they'd have shunned him like they did with Macavity, like his birth-mother did already." He gave a pained smile and added: "Quaxo has been like a little brother to both of us ever since we found him, even before we knew about his powers."

"Really?", gasped Quaxo now.

Munkustrap nodded and Tugger, who gave him a nudge, said: "Sure thing Squirt. Or have you ever heard off me carrying anyone else on my back."

"I still don't see why you had to do it in so much secrecy though", cut Bomba in. "I mean, we just found out and we're fine with it."

"You were fine with Mac's magic too though", argued Tugger.

"And you watched us for a while already", added Cori. "You saw how we interacted with Quaxo, how insecure he is and how much he fears rejection. You see him as nothing more than he is. A young tom with great powers he struggles to control." "But not everyone would", caught his sister up again. "Especially since Macavity started his criminal carrier. In most minds, magic is something evil. Yet it is one of the purest things that exist in our world. Third only to love and the innocence of kittens."

"I see", whispered Bomba, looking at Quaxo.

"You do?", asked Demeter surprised.

"Yes. Any cat could commit Macavity's crime if they put their mind to it. In a different way, but still. It isn't the powers, it's the way you use them."

"I'd never want to hurt anyone", called Quaxo, still clinging to the Jellicle Protector. He seemed a lot more comfortable now. "I only want to be able to help when others can't anymore." "And that just shows that you're not like Mac", soothed Munkus, comforting him between the ears. "Mac does things for himself, his own gain, you only want to use your magic so you can protect those you care about. There are barely purer wishes."

Now Demeter walked forward and crouched down in front of Quaxo. His dark-blue eyes were wide and nervous, but she gave him a smile and promised: "Your little secret is safe with me, little magician." Quaxo stared for a second, then he smiled bright and suddenly he hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Everlasting cat, it's been ages since I've seen him act so much like the kitten his is", breathed Tugger from behind. Demeter looked up at him, to find his gaze switch from Quaxo to Bomba, who said: "I won't tell either. You did the right thing in keeping this to yourself. And I'd even be ready to help." "As am I", agreed Demeter. That only caused Quaxo to tighten his hug, his tears of happiness dripping into her fur.

"Maybe we should call it quits for today", offered Munkus suddenly. Quaxo didn't protest, just let go of Demeter. She smiled at him warmly, then stood up. Arms wrapped around her again and she purred when Munkustrap pulled her closer, his nose brushing her cheek when he nuzzled her. "Thank you Love", whispered the tabby.

Demeter smiled up at him, silver and amber eyes meeting. "It was nothing Munkus. Normally I'd be angry at you keeping secrets from me but…this I understand so well." Macavity had been a close friend of hers after all and the three brothers had always been impossibly close. She glanced over, to find Bomba and Tugger nearby, talking. Her sister caught her eyes and gave a sad smile.

They all had to watch a magical being shunned and pushed away once, they wouldn't let it happen again, especially not to such a bright kitten as Quaxo. "Let's go home", offered Munkus suddenly.

Everyone nodded and, to Demeter's amusement and Bomba's surprise, but apparently also delight, Tugger once again swiped Quaxo off his legs and onto his back.


	11. Chapter 10

**CATS doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"I'm not sure I can do this!"

Munkustrap looked up from his own preperations and over to his mate and daughter. Demeter was done already, he golden and black coat shimmered in the dim light while she brushed through Jemima's fur. The young queen kitten had the most amazing voice anyone could remember hearing from a kitten her age, so she was allowed to have some major solos during the ball.

"You'll do perfectly well sweetheart", argued Demeter and kisser her forehead. "You practised so hard, it will be just fine." Jemima's silver eyes found Munkus' now and she asked: "Do you think that too Daddy?"

He smiled warmly back at her and answered: "I'm completely certain you will do perfectly Gem." Gem was his own nickname for his daughter. She liked it and it matched. Jemima was his little Gem after all. The kitten smiled nervously, but seemed to relax a little. Demeter glanced over at Munkus too and he smield back at her. "Wait till the usual elation of the ball hits her as well Love. She'll completely forget about her nervousness then. I should know how it feels to have many important things to do when you're young."

He smirked when he remembered his second ball, which was also the first he'd narrated. Demeter chuckled quietly and he relaxed. She finally managed to talk to him about the time she hadn't been at the Junkyard without too much guilt, even sometimes laugh about them.

Finally all three of them were done and left the den. The sun was already setting and most cats were starting to take their positions. Munkustrap kissed his mate's cheek and his daughters head, before he slipped away to take position by himself. A strange feeling had been surging through him the past few days. He had the feeling a few very unsuspected surprises would take place tonight.

He hadn't told this anyone, but didn't need to. He knew very well by himself that his feelings were rarely wrong. Munkustrap took deep breaths and calmed himself down.

Then it began. The sun had disappeared and he moved into position to start the ball.

"_Are you blind when you're born?"_  
– Munkustrap  
"_Can you see in the dark?"  
_ – Demeter  
"_Can you look at a king?"_  
– Skimbleshanks  
"_Would you sit on his throne?"_  
– Asparagus  
"_Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?"_  
- Tugger  
"_Are you cock of the walk"_  
– Alonzo  
"_When you're walking alone?"_

Everyone:

"_Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do  
__Jellicles would and Jellicles could  
__Jellicles would and Jellicles can  
__Jellicles can and Jellicles do"_

"_When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?"_  
- Jelly  
"_Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?"  
_ - Coricopat  
_"Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?"  
_ – Jemima

Pride swelled in Munkustrap's chest when he heard this. It was only Jemima's first line, but still.

"_Do you know how to go to the heaviside layer?"_

Everyone:

"_Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
__Jellicles do and Jellicles can  
__Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
__Jellicles do and Jellicles can  
__Jellicles can and Jellicles do"_

"_Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?_"  
- Tantomile  
"_Familiar with candle, with book, and with bell?"_  
– Victoria, Electra and Jenny  
"_Were you Whittington's friend?"  
_ - Bomba  
"_The Pied Piper's assistant?"_  
- Quaxo  
"_Have you been an alumnus of heaven or hell?"  
_ - Tumblebrutus

"_Are you mean like a minx?"  
_- Mungojerrie  
"_Are you lean like a lynx?"_  
- Rumpleteazer  
"_Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?"  
_ - Etcetera  
"_Were you there when the pharaohs commissioned the Sphinx?"_  
– Cassandra

Everyone:

"_If you were and you are, you're a Jellicle cat!"_

"_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats"_

"_We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze  
__We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire  
__We can run up a wall, we can swing through the trees  
__We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire"_

"_Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
__Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
__Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
__Jellicles can and Jellicles do"_

"_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats"_

Queens:

_Can you sing at the same time in more than one key?  
__Duets by Rossini-"_

Toms:

"_-and waltzes by Strauss?  
__And can you (as cats do) begin with a 'C'?"_

Like the year before, Jenny gave the 'C', causing some cats around her to flinch.

Everyone:

"_That always triumphantly brings down the house?  
__Jellicle cats are queen of the nights  
__Singing at astronomical heights  
__Handling pieces from the 'Messiah'  
__Hallelujah, angelical Choir"_

"_The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity  
__Round the cathedral rang 'Vivat'  
__Life to the everlasting cat!  
__Feline, fearless, faithful and true  
__To others who do what"_

"_Jellicles do and Jellicles can  
__Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
__Jellicle cats sing Jellicle chants  
__Jellicles old and Jellicles new  
__Jellicle song and Jellicle dance"_

"_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats"_

"_Practical cats, dramatical cats  
__Pragmatical cats, fanatical cats  
__Oratorical cats, Delphic-Oracle cats  
__Skeptical cats, Dyspeptical cats  
__Romantical cats, Pedantical cats  
__Critical cats, parasitical cats  
__Allegorical cats, metaphorical cats  
__Statistical cats and mystical cats  
__Political cats, hypocritical cats  
__Clerical cats, hysterical cats  
__Cynical cats, rabbinical cats"_

"_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle bells that Jellicles ring  
__Jellicle sharps and Jellicle flats  
__Jellicle songs that Jellicles sing"_

"_Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
__Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats"_

"_There's a man over there with a look of surprise  
__As much as to say well now how about that?"  
_ – Asparagus

"_Do I actually see with my own very eyes  
__A man who's not heard of a Jellicle cat?  
__What's a Jellicle cat? What's a Jellicle cat?"  
_ – Munkustrap

On it went with the ball. Tuggers number had the tabby groaning though. Demeter had hidden away somewhere. She really didn't like this number. What was worse though, was that about two months ago Etcetera had managed to get Jemima to join Tugger's Fan-Club and now was squealing as much as the other queen-kittens.

Everlasting Cat Tugger loved to annoy his brother with the fact that Jemima fancied him.

The song had just about ended, and Demeter had returned to the crowd when Tugger had suddenly scowled slightly and pointed to one part of the Junkyard. Munkustrap spun around, to stare in utter shock.

Coming through the Junk-Piles was an elderly brown and black cat, grey hairs already littering her torn coat. It was stained with sand. She had a limp, yet Munkustrap recognized her immediately, despite just meeting familiar brown eyes. _Mother_, thought the tabby in shock. What was she doing here?

The kittens were curious about the stranger, while everyone else rather stayed away. Most remembered her very well, and also what she'd done. Quaxo came forward curiously, sniffing at her, and Munkustrap's Protector Instincts kicked in. He could've been a bit more gentle with the young tux and not have shoved him away, but his mind was on other things.

While his body followed his duty and his eyes remained looked on the very cat that gave birth to him, his mind reeled with questions.

Jemima was the next to come close and Munkustrap almost panicked, but Skimble was fast enough and before the young queen kitten could get within reaching distance, ushered her away. The orange tabby himself looked at the new arrival for a short while, then frowned and backed off with the youngest kitten in the Junkyard.

Bomba was the next to come by, but Munkustrap luckily didn't have to worry about her. She only stopped shortly, to look at the old cat, then walked on. Rumpleteazer was the next to come, but her brother fended her off immediately. As far as Munkustrap knew the tom had met his mother once already and knew her story.

Plato suddenly came closer and gestured her to come to him. Once she was within reaching distance, he scratched her and Munkustrap felt his heart pound painfully. Despite everything, there was a small part of him that still loved his mother and this part ached to protect her. Demeter was the next to approach and she was the only one he couldn't get himself to fend off immediately.

She knew about this cat's _crimes_, but her similarity to her dead kitten was too much for the black and golden queen to stay away. Yet, just when Munkustrap got ready to pull her away, she flinched back and ran off, pain on her features.

She fled to Bomba.

Munkustrap, finally forcing himself to get a clear head, moved in front of the cat, a slight scowl force don his features. It wasn't easy, but manageable.

Grizabella:

"_Remark the cat who hesitates toward you.  
__In the light of the door which opens on her like a grin."_

Victoria and Etcetera came forward now, Jelly after them, trying to ward them back.

_"You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand.  
__And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin."_

Cassandar now moved from her position to join Alonzo, not before giving the old cat a snarl. His mother looked up at him, but Munkustrap couldn't get himself to look back properly. To Munkustrap's shock it was Demeter who picked up where his mother had left off in singing. Pain was still evident on her features, but also anger, anger at what this cat had dared to do when her kittens were barely a month old.

Demeter:

_"She haunted many a low resort  
__Near the grimy road of Tottenham Court.  
__She flitted about the No Man's Land  
__From "The Rising Sun" to "The Friend at Hand."_

_And the postman sighed as he scratched his head,  
__"You'd really had thought she ought to be dead."  
__And who would ever suppose that?  
__That was Grizabella, the glamour cat?"_

_"Grizabella, the glamour cat."  
_- Bombalurina  
_"Grizabella, the glamour cat."  
_ – Demeter and Bombalurina

Munkustrap's heart pained again when everyone joined the two sisters, but he couldn't reign himself in either. His mother had caused him too much pain. He joined as well. Grizabella started to walk off and Munkustrap realised just in time that Electra tried to crawl through his spread legs to reach the old queen, to hold her back.

_"And who would ever suppose that  
__That was Grizabella, the glamour cat?"_  
– Everyone

With a heavy heart he watched how his mother disappeared behind the next Junkpile. It was hard, so very hard, not to run after her.

Suddenly Demeter ran past him, but stopped soon and simply stared after Grizabella. Again Munkustrap was reminded of the stillborn that had looked so very much like his mother used to look. For a while everyone was silent, the older tribe members still keeping the younger ones behind them, when they heard a familiar voice and music. Burstopher Jones had arrived.

His own number took everyone's mind off Grizabella. Suddenly it happened. Police sirens echoed through the airs and they heard a familiar evil laugh.

"Macavity!", cried Demeter. And the cats made a run for it. If someone should the Hidden Paw's laugh, it would be her. For a while nothing happened and then, almost giving Munkustrap and a few others a heartattack, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer started their number. Yet in the end Munkustrap was thankful to them. They'd managed to calm everyone down.

And, like always, in the end the whole group chased the two lawbreaker's away.

That was when the next new thing happened. Quaxo suddenly froze and raised his head. "Old Deuteronomy?" And only a few seconds later Tantomile and Coricopat sung: "I believe it is Old Deuteronomy."

With a small smile Munkustrap nodded to Quaxo and gestured to the exit. The small black tuxedo cat nodded back and rushed off to help the patriarch along. After the old tom-cat had arrived, they'd once again acted out the awful battle between the peekes and the Pollicles which again had almost ended in a disaster.

_Honestly_, thought Munkustrap and shook his head. _What with the Everlasting Cat was I thinking in allowing Tugger his bagpipe solo? And what is Mac trying now. First we heard him, then some of us even caught a glimpse of him. Mac what are you planning? _

With a small sigh, yet a smile on his face, he joined everyone else on the clearing, dancing, laughing and singing. After the mating dance, when everyone had settled down to rest for a short while, Cori and Tanto suddenly shot up, Quaxo as well. That had Munkustrap instantly alerted. If those three sensed something wrong then he had to take it seriously.

Skimble and a few others got up as well, when Quaxo spotted her.

Grizabella was atop a nearby Junk-Pile watching them. Munkustrap didn't know what to do, and Old Deuteronomy said nothing, so he relented and simply gave the sign to continue. Nobody minded that though. They were just finishing up, when Grizabella made another appearance. Tugger strutted up to her, but just fluffed up his mane and gave her a scowl before he continued.

Jemima once again tried to approach, having Munkustrap's heart beat harder, but Skimble stopped her once more. Demeter once again came closer, but Bomba gently pulled her back while Munkustrap blocked her way.

Old Deuteronomy gave some sort of sign, but Munkustrap had no idea what it meant. So he simply turned and left Grizabella on the clearing alone. He felt his father's disappointed gaze burning into his back, but didn't turn around. He couldn't.

Suddenly his ears twitched.

His mother had begun to sing.

_"Midnight  
__ Not a sound from the pavement  
__ Has the moon lost her memory?  
__ She is smiling alone  
__ In the lamplight  
__ The withered leaves collect at my feet  
__And the wind begins to moan"_

_"Every streetlamp seems to beat  
__ A fantalistic warning  
__ Someone mutters and the streetlamp butters  
__And soon it will be morning"_

_"Memory  
__ All alone in the moonlight  
__ I can smile of the old days  
__ I was beautiful then  
__ I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
__ Let the memory live again"_

Slowly Grizabella walked off. Munkustrap watched from the shadows how his father stretched his arm, as if trying to hold her back, but she continued to walk. The moment Grizabella was gone the cats started to reappear on the clearing, getting ready for the ball to continue, but Munkustrap's mind was elsewhere. It was in the early days of his kittenhood, where his mother had hugged him and his brothers close and had comforted them when they had been scared. But that had been a long time ago and Munkustrap had come to accept that her fame meant more to her.

He crawled down from his perch to greet Gus the Theatre cat.

Old Deuteronmy:

_"The Moments of Happiness by_  
_The moments of happiness…_  
_We had the experience but missed the meaning_  
_And approach to the meaning restores the experience_  
_In a different form, beyond any meaning_  
_We can assign to happiness…"_

_"The past experience revived in the meaning_  
_Is not the experience of one life only_  
_But of many generations - not forgetting_  
_Something that is probably quite ineffable"_

Jemima:

_"Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight_  
_Let your memory lead you_  
_Open up, enter in_  
_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_  
_Then a new life will begin"_

Pride rushed through Munkustrap while he listened to Jemima's singing. A hand snuck into his and squeezed it. He glanced there, to find Demeter smiling at him softly, pride glowing in her eyes as well. Their little girl had done it.

Everyone:

_"Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight_  
_Let your memory lead you_  
_Open up, enter in_  
_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_  
_Then a new life will begin"_


	12. Chapter 11

**CATS doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Old Deuteronmy:

_"__The moments of happiness…_  
_We had the experience but missed the meaning  
_ _And approach to the meaning restores the experience_  
_In a different form, beyond any meaning_  
_We can assign to happiness…"_

_"The past experience revived in the meaning_  
_Is not the experience of one life only_  
_But of many generations - not forgetting_  
_Something that is probably quite ineffable"_

Jemima:

_"Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight  
_ _Let your memory lead you_  
_Open up, enter in_  
_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_  
_Then a new life will begin"_

Pride rushed through Munkustrap while he listened to Jemima's singing. A hand snuck into his and squeezed it. He glanced there, to find Demeter smiling at him softly, pride glowing in her eyes as well. Their little girl had done it.

Everyone:

_"Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight_  
_Let your memory lead you_  
_Open up, enter in_  
_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
_ _Then a new life will begin"_

Gus' number came next, followed by Skimbleshanks'.

_"Skimbleshanks"_  
– Old Deuteronomy  
_"the Railway Cat,"_  
– Old Deuteronomy and Jemima  
_"the Cat of the Railway Train!  
__There's a whisper down the line at eleven thirty-nine  
__When the Night Mail's ready to depart  
__Saying, "Skimble, where is Skimble?  
__Has he gone to hunt the thimble?  
__We must find him or the train can't start"_  
- Everyone

Skimbleshanks:

_"All the guards and all the porters  
__And the station master's daughters  
__Would be searching high and low  
__Saying "Skimble where is Skimble for unless he's very nimble  
__Then the night mail just can't go."_

_"At eleven forty-two with the signal overdue  
__And the passengers all frantic to a man  
__That's when I would appear and I'd saunter to the rear  
__I'd been busy in the luggage van!"_

_"Then he gave one flash of his glass-green eyes  
__And the signal went "All Clear!"_  
- Everyone

_"They'd be off at last to the northern part of the Northern Hemisphere!"_  
- Skimbleshanks

_" Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat_  
_The Cat of the Railway Train"_  
- Everyone

Skimbleshanks:

_"You might say that by and large it was me who was in charge_  
_Of the Sleeping Car Express_  
_From the driver and the guards to the bagmen playing cards_  
_I would supervise them all more or less"_

Everyone:

_"Down the corridor he paces and examines all the faces_  
_Of the travellers in the first and the third_  
_He established control by a regular patrol_  
_And he'd know at once if anything occurred"_

_"He would watch you without winking and he saw what you were thinking_  
_And it's certain that he didn't approve_  
_Of hilarity and riot so that folk were very quiet_  
_When Skimble was about and on the move"_

_"You could play no pranks with Skimbleshanks!_  
_He's a cat that couldn't be ignored_  
_So nothing went wrong on the Northern Mail_  
_When Skimbleshanks was aboard"_

Skimbleshanks:

_"It was very pleasant when they'd found their little den_  
_With their name written up on the door_  
_And the berth was very neat with a newly folded sheet_  
_And not a speck of dust upon the floor"_

_"There was every sort of light_  
_You could make it dark or bright_  
_And a button you could turn to make a breeze_  
_And a funny little basin you're supposed to wash your face in_  
_And a crank to shut the window should you sneeze"_

_"Then the guard looked in politely and would ask you very brightly,_  
_"Do you like your morning tea-"_

_"-weak or strong?"_  
– everyone

Simbleshanks:

_"But I was just behind him and was ready to remind him_  
_For Skimble won't let anything go wrong "_

Everyone:

_"When they crept into their cosy berth and pulled up the counterpane"_

Toms:

_"They all could reflect that it was very nice_  
_To know that they wouldn't be bothered by mice_  
_They can leave all that to the Railway Cat"_

Everyone:

_The Cat of the Railway Train"_

_"Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat_  
_The Cat of the Railway Train_  
_Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat_  
_The Cat of the Railway Train"_

Skimbleshanks:

_"In the watches of the night I was always fresh and bright_  
_Every now and then I'd have a cup of tea_  
_With perhaps a drop of scotch while I was keeping on the watch_  
_Only stopping here and there to catch a flea"_

_"They were fast asleep at Crewe and so they never knew_  
_That I was walking up and down the station_  
_They were sleeping all the while I was busy at Carlisle_  
_Where I met the station master with elation"_

_"They might see me at Dumfries if I summoned the police_  
_If there was anything they ought to know about "_

Everyone:

_"When they got to Gallowgate there they did not have to wait_  
_For Skimbleshanks would help them to get out! "_  
_And he gives a wave of his long brown tail_  
_Which says "I'll see you again!_  
_You'll meet without fail on the Midnight Mail_  
_The Cat of the Railway Train!"_

_"The Cat of the Railway Train!"_

And it happened.

Glass broke, lightning shot through the night and they heard evil laughter once again. "MACAVITY!", cried Demeter and pointed forward. To everyone's shock, and before anyone could react, Macavity's hench-cats and rushed in, taken Old Deuteronomy and had left again. "No!", cried Victoria and tried to run after them, but Quaxo was quick to catch his sister.

Panic started to spread, so Munkustrap leaped upon the tire and gave a loud cry. Everyone fell silent and looked up at him. Despair, shame, panic and guilt flooded through the tabby. What kind of Protector was he when he couldn't even protect his own father? Non-the-less he gazed at all of them as calmly as he could and called: "Mark my words my friends. We will get father back! Macavtiy cannot have gotten far yet. So, Plato, Admetus, Asparagus, you three go out there and scout out our surroundings. We need to know what is happening."

The three toms nodded in acceptance.

"For the rest of us…we will continue the ball." An uproar of disagreement came up and Munkustrap tried to explain himself, but it was too loud. He glanced at Asparagus, who nodded and ushered the two younger toms away. They'd start their job now. Again he tried to get the others to listen to him, when suddenly…

Demeter:

_"Macavity! Macavity's a mystery cat"_

Everyone fell silent when Demeter started singing Macavity's song. Her eyes were still slightly widened in fright, but Bomba watched her sister proudly.

_"He's called the Hidden Paw_  
_For he's a master criminal who can defy the law_  
_He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard_  
_The Flying Squad's despair_  
_For when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!"_

_"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity_  
_He's broken every human law_  
_He breaks the law of gravity_  
_His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare_  
_And when you reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!"_

The cats started to scatter while Demeter continued the song so she had the space to perform it.

_"You may seek him in the basement_  
_You may look up in the air_  
_But I tell you once and once again_  
_Macavity's not there!"_

Bombalurina:

_" Macavity's a ginger cat_  
_He's very tall and thin_  
_You would know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in_  
_His brow is deeply lined in thought_  
_His head is highly domed_  
_His coat is dusty from neglect_  
_His whiskers are uncombed_  
_He sways his head from side to side_  
_With movements like a snake_  
_And when you think he's half asleep_  
_He's always wide awake!"_

_"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity_  
_For he's a fiend in feline shape_  
_A monster of depravity_  
_You may meet him in a by-street_  
_You may see him in the square_  
_But when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!"_

_"He's outwardly respectable"_  
- Demeter  
_"I know he cheats at cards"_  
- Bombalurina  
_"And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard's"_  
- Demeter  
_"And when the larder's looted"_  
- Bombalurina  
_"Or the jewel cases rifled"_  
- Demeter  
_"Or when the milk is missing"_  
- Bombalurina  
_"Or another Peke's been stifled"_  
- Demeter  
_"Or the greenhouse glass is broken-"_  
- Bombalurina  
_"-and the trellis past repair"_  
- Demeter

Both:

_"There's the wonder of the thing:_  
_Macavity's not there!"_

_"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity_  
_There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity_  
_He always has an alibi and one or two to spare_  
_Whatever time the deed took place, Macavity wasn't there!"_

_"And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known"_

_"I might mention Mungojerrie"_  
– Demeter

_"I might mention Griddlebone"_  
- Bombalurina

Both:

"_Are nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time_  
_Just controls the operations_  
_The Napoleon of Crime!"_

_"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity_  
_He's a fiend in feline shape_  
_A monster of depravity_  
_You may meet him in a by-street_  
_You may see him in the square_  
_But when a crime's discovered then Macavity_

_Macavity_  
_Macavity_  
_Macavityyyy!_

_But when a crime's discovered then Macavity not there!"_

And somehow, incredibly, the song had calmed everyone down. When it happened again. They heard Macavity's evil laugh, and he was back and gone again. That was when Asparagus came racing back in, followed by Plato and Admetus, followed by…Old Deuteronomy. Munkustrap, despite being very glad about his father being back, was slightly suspicious.

Why would Macavity catnap him, only to bring him back. He was about to step forward, when he heard a familiar hiss. Glancing behind him, he found Demeter's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Bomba tried to calm her, but Demeter backed off and started to leap at those that came to close to Od Deuteronomy. Munkustrap watched this in confusion and growled at himself_. I really should not let mother get to my head._

He stepped forward, trying to calm his mate down, but she swiped her claws at him. Munkustrap leaped back, to give a startled cry when she leaped on Old Deuteronomy's back. The strange thing was though, that he didn't collapse under her weight, or even staggered. And that was when Munkustrap understood, when he understood what Demeter had realised in the very first second

. This wasn't his father at all.

The imposter spun once more and threw Demeter off. In a flash of light, he had turned into someone else. "Mac!", hissed Munkustrap and quickly stepped in front of his mate, daughter and Bomba. Macavity leaped at the tabby, who dodged the strike, only to realise his horrible mistake. The ginger tom reached forward and grabbed Demeter's arm, dragging her away.

"Mommy", heard Munkus Jemima whimper while Bomba held her back.

Immediately he ran after his brother and they started trying to pull Demeter away from each other. The queen gave a whimper and in his mind Munkustrap apologized profusely, when suddenly Alonzo came in. The black and white tom leaped between them, grabbed Demeter and carried her away. "Thanks Lonz", whispered Munkustrap. Alonzo winked at him while he brought Demeter to safety and Munkustrap could concentrate on fighting his brother.

The two hissed, then started swiping at each other. They circled, threw kicks and punches, scratched each other. Then Mac leaped onto the tabby's back, but Munkustrap managed to throw him off, only to get picked up by his older brother and slammed to the ground. The breath was knocked out of him and he wheezed in pain, before getting up again, only to find a strange sensation spreading through him. It felt strangely like the numbness unconsciousness came with, but he was nowhere near that yet.

Then he felt something else, the familiar pulsating of magic against his mind. In a flash he realised that Mac tried to put some sort of curse or spell on him. He broke free and reared back.

Macavity snarled enraged and leaped at him. Again the two clawed at each other as if there was no tomorrow, Munkustrap getting more desperate with each passing second. It was obvious to him that Macavtiy had prepared for this encounter, that he'd trained for him. Blood already seeped out of the many injuries that covered the silver tabby's body, but he wouldn't give up. That was when it happened.

Macavtiy grabbed his waist roughly and lifted him up, throwing him over his shoulder and headfirst onto the ground. A pained cry escaped Munkustrap and now unconsciousness really tried to claim him.

He barely saw a black and white flash leaping at Mac, continuing the fight. What he realised though, was the feeling of more than one tongue grooming his fur, cleaning the wounds. Hisses of many cats sounded in his ears and when clarity returned to his thoughts and senses, he saw something that, despite the situation, made him smile.

The whole tribe was facing Macavity, tying to chase him off.

And finally, Macavity did run. He rushed up a Junk-Pile and grabbed two wires. The evil tom gave another laugh, then forced them together. This short-circuited the entire Junkyard, bathing it in darkness. The moon barely had enough strength to shine through the clouds that had gathered. Suddenly Plato managed to get an old spotlight working and directed it to where Macavity had been standing but…

"Macavity is not there", whispered most cats.

With a small groan Munkustrap pushed himself up on all fours and crawled to the centre of the clearing gingerly. His whole body hurt like hell, but he couldn't give up now. He hid his pain as well as he could when the spotlight focused on him and Demeter rushed forward, rubbing her head against his worriedly, licking his cheek.

Cori and Tanto gave a hum, prompting everyone to sing: "We need to find Old Deuteronomy."

"You ought to ask Magical Mr Mistoffolees", sounded Tugger's voice suddenly. Munkustrap raised an eyebrow at his brother when the spotlight focused on the Main Cone Cat. Surely he was joking. Yet when he looked around, he realised that a certain black tuxedo tom had disappeared. "The original conjuring cat, there can be no doubt about that. Please! Listen to me. And don't scoff. All his inventions are of his own bat." Tugger leaped up and called: "There's no such cat in the metropolis, he holds all the peets(?) in Minopolis for performing surprising illusions and creating eccentric confusions."

Munkustrap shared a glance with Demeter while the two of them and Bomba retreated onto the tire. They hadn't planned that out that way, but it was most definitely worth a shot.

Tugger

_"The greatest magicians have something to learn_  
_From Mr. Mistoffelees' conjuring turn_  
_And we all say:"_

_"Oh! Well I never! Was there ever_  
_A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"_

_"He is quiet and small_  
_He is black_  
_From the ears to the tip of his tail_  
_He can creep through the tiniest crack_  
_He can walk on the narrowest rail"_

Munkustrap had to hand it his brother, he knew how to write a good song for someone.

_"He can pick any card from a pack_  
_He is equally cunning with dice_  
_He is always deceiving you into believing_  
_That he's only hunting for mice"_

_"He can play any trick with a cork_  
_Or a spoon and a bit of fish paste_  
_If you look for a knife or a fork_  
_And you think it was merely misplaced"_

_"You have seen it one moment, and then it is gone!_  
_But you find it next week lying out on the lawn!_  
_And we all say:"_

Munkustrap smirked when he saw cats staring up at the pure black tuxedo tom, only the chest and face where white, whose fur glittered like the stars in the night. He lowered onto the clearing from a rope that seemed to hang nowhere, making quite the great entrance.

_"Oh! Well I never! Was there ever_  
_A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"_

Mr Mistoffelees snapped his fingers and the rope disappeared in smoke and glitter.

_"Presto!"_  
- Mistoffelees

Mr Mistofeless spun around…and the circuits repaired turned back on, bathing the Junkyard in light once more.

Tugger, Munkustrap, Demeter, Bomba, Tantomile and Coricopat:

_"And we all say:_  
_Oh! Well I never! Was there ever_  
_A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"_

And suddenly, everyone joined into the singing while Mistoffelees showed off a bit of his magic by firying crystal-blue lightning from his hands, having them explode upon contact without doing any damage.

Everoyne:

_"Oh! Well I never! Was there ever_  
_A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!_

Tugger:

_"His manner is vague and aloof_  
_You would think there was nobody shyer_  
_But his voice has been heard on the roof_  
_When he was curled up by the fire"_

_"And he's sometimes been heard by the fire_  
_When he was about on the roof_  
_(At least we all heard that somebody purred)_  
_Which is uncontestable proof"_

"You've trained him well", murmured Demeter to Munkustrap while they watched Mr Mistoffelees glide over the clearing with Tugger. Munkustrap gave a small smile. The last months had been hard training for everyone who was in on the secret, but seeing this now made it definitely worth it.

_"Of his singular magical powers_  
_And I've known the family to call_  
_Him in from the garden for hours_  
_When he was asleep in the hall"_

_"And not long ago this phenomenal cat_  
_Produced seven kittens right out of a hat!"_

_"And we all say:"_

Everyone:

_"Oh! Well I never! Was there ever_  
_A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"_

Munkustrap watched amused how Mistoffelees danced up to one corner of the clearing and shot his magic forward. In a flash Victoria, who'd been on the other side a second ago, crouched there, staring up at him in awe. The black tuxedo continued to dance over the clearing, but then he ran up to the TSE1 and brandished a deep-red Cloth.

Tugger:

_"And not long ago this phenomenal cat_  
_Produced seven kittens right out of a hat!"_

Mistoffelees swung the cloth around, then pointed at Cassandra, who looked quite elated at being allowed to help. He positioned her in front of one of the bigger pipes and Skimbleshanks and Asparagus helped him spreading the cloth over her. Once she was fully covered, he pulled the cloth back to the centre of the clearing, Cassandra still under it.

He glanced at Tugger, then Munkus and the twins. Each gave an encouraging nod and he took a deep breath, before he started to walk around the cloth and the cat underneath. Mistoffelees blew against his hands and waved them over the cloth, glitter flowed atop it and it glowed as well for a second, before he grabbed it. He pulled it off and standing there was…Old Deuteronomy.

Munkustrap, although he'd been present during most of the trainings, could barely believe that he actually saw his father standing in front of him.

Mistoffelees had done it!

Tugger walked closer now, checking the older tom's face. The took each other's hands and finally the Main Cone Cat smiled. He turned Old Deuteronomy around and gestured to Mistoffelees.

Tugger:

"_And we all say:_  
_Oh! Well I never! Was there ever_  
_A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"_

Mistoffelees bounded forward and leaped at Old Deuteronomy, a grin on his face. The old tom gave a laugh while he embraced the young conjurer.

Everoyne:

_"Oh! Well I never! Was there ever_  
_A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"_

Now everyone came forward, greeting Old Deuteronomy and congratulating Mistoffelees.

_"Oh! Well I never! Was there ever_  
_A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"_

_"Oh! Well I never! Was there ever_  
_A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"_

_"Oh! Well I never! Was there ever_  
_A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"_

Tugger:

_"I give you the marvelous_  
_Magical  
__ Mr. Mistoffelees!"_

Mr Mistoffelees leaped into the air and…disappeared in a flurry of glitter.

After a long while everything had finally calmed down and Munkustrap, ignoring his stinging wounds, went to his father. It was getting close to the sunrise now. A choice had to be made. Once again Jemima began to sing, he eyes locked on the moon, and once again pride rushed through the Tribe's Protector. Yet again, the Mystic Twins and Mistoffelees reacted quickly, alerting him that something was happening. And something did happen.

Grizabella had shown up once more. Tugger walked up to her and practically sneered at her to go ahead. Victoria tried to get close, but Jelly pulled her back. Munkustrap stayed near his father, hoping the older tom would finally make a decision.

He knew he himself couldn't.

Grizabella:

_"Memory_  
_Turn your face to the moonlight_  
_Let your memory lead you_  
_Open up, entering_  
_If you find there, the meaning of what happiness is_  
_Then a new life, will begin"_

_"Memory_  
_All alone in the moonlight_  
_I can smile of the old days_  
_I was beautiful then_  
_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_  
_Let the memory live again"_

_"Burnt out end of smoky days_  
_The stale could smell of morning_  
_A streetlamp dies_  
_Another night is over_  
_Another day is dawning"_

_"Daylight  
__I must wait for the sunrise_  
_I must think of a new life_  
_And I mustn't give in_  
_When the dawn comes_  
_Tonight will be a memory too_  
_And a new day will begin"_

At this Grizabella broke down and Munkustrap dug his claws into the fence-rests behind him to stay where he was. He didn't feel resentment to his mother anymore. Only pity. Pity of what had happened to her. She'd paid enough for what she did on the streets. Suddenly he heard it, the sweet sound that marked his daughter's voice.

Jemima:

_"Sunlight through the trees in summer_  
_Endless masquerading"_

Grizabella and Jemima:

_"Like a flower as the dawning is breaking"_

Grizabella:

_"The memory is fading"_

_"Touch me_  
_It's so easy to leave me_  
_All alone with a memory_  
_Of my days in the sun_  
_If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is_  
_Look, a new day has begun"_

Slowly Grizabella sunk her head and started to limp away. "Father", whispered Munkustrap softly. He couldn't stand it anymore. Allowing Grizabella back, or even to go to Heaviside Lair, was his father's job, not his own. "Yes", whispered the older tom back. Victoria rose up suddenly and started towards the leaving queen. Then she hesitated and looked back.

Old Deuteronomy smiled and gestured forward, silently telling the white queen to bring Grizabella back. Carefully Victoria touched Grizabella's hand and Munkustrap couldn't help but smile a little at the look of relief and disbelieve that flashed over his mother's features. Slowly Victoria led her back to Old Deuteronomy. Some Jellicles looked confused, others furious, but Munkustrap told them off with a glare. He would normally back his father up on everything, but especially this.

Victoria placed Grizabella's hand in Old Deuteronomy and the ragged looking queen whispered: "I'm so very sorry. I was stupid."

"That you were", agreed Old Deuteronomy. "But you learned your lesson, which is why you will go home." Relief exploded in Munkustrap's chest and when his mother glance at him eh managed to smile back.

Everyone:

_"Up, up, up, past the Russell Hotel_  
_Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer"_

_"Up, up, up, past the Russell Hotel_  
_Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer"_

Grizabella glanced hesitantly back at Munkustrap, who gave her another smile and whispered: "Go." "I'm so very sorry", repeated the old queen. Munkustrap shook his head and answered: "It's all forgiven mother." At his last word, tears sprung into her eyes and Munkustrap was certain if Old Deuteronomy hadn't pulled her forward, she would've hugged him now.

_"Up, up, up, past the Russell Hotel_  
_Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer"_

_"Up, up, up, past the Russell Hotel_  
_Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer"_

_"Up, up, up, past the Jellicle Moon_  
_Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer"_

_"Up, up, up, past the Jellicle Moon_  
_Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer"_

It was like always, only that Munkustrap's own mother stood atop the floating tire with his father. His heart ache again when he remembered that this was the last time he'd ever see her. "It's the right thing", whispered Demeter's voice in his ear. Munkustrap blinked his tears away and whispered back: "I know, but that doesn't make it easier."

_"The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity_  
_Round the cathedral rang 'Vivat'_  
_Life to the everlasting cat!"_

And then Grizabella was gone. The choice had been made, now it was Old Deuteronomy's last duty to officially end the Jellicle Ball.

Old Deuteronomy:

_"You've heard of several kinds of cat_  
_And my opinion now is that_  
_You should need no interpreter_  
_To understand our character"_

_"You've learned enough to take the view_  
_That cats are very much like you_  
_You've seen us both at work and games_  
_And learnt about our proper names_  
_Our habits and our habitat_  
_But how would you ad-dress a cat?"_

_"So first, your memory I'll jog_  
_And say: A cat is not a dog"_

Everyone:

"_So first, your memory I'll jog_  
_And say: A cat is not a dog"_

Old Deuteronomy:

_"With cats, some say one rule is true_  
_Don't speak 'til you are spoken to_  
_Myself I do not hold with that_  
_I say you should ad-dress a cat_  
_But always bear in mind that he_  
_Resents familiarity"_

_"You bow, and taking off your hat_  
_Address him in this form: "O' cat!""_

_"Before a cat will condescend_  
_To treat you as a trusted friend_  
_Some little token of esteem_  
_Is needed, like a dish of cream"_

_"And you might now and then supply_  
_Some caviar, or Strassburg pie_  
_Some potted grouse or salmon paste_  
_He's sure to have his personal taste_  
_And so in time you reach your aim_  
_And call him by his name"_

Everyone:

_"A cat's entitled to expect_  
_These evidences of respect_  
_So this is this, and that is that_  
_And there's how you ad-dress a cat"_

_"A cat's entitled to expect_  
_These evidences of respect_  
_So this is this, and that is that_  
_And there's how you ad-dress a cat"_

And just like that, it was over. Another Jellicle ball, the most eventful yet in Munkustrap's opinion, had passed and the sun peaked over the horizon.


	13. Chapter 12Last Chapter

**Last Chapter, wow, I don't think I ever finished a Story that quick. Ahw now I feel kinda sad. Maybe I should write a Sequel...**

**CATS doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"A cat's entitled to expect  
These evidences of respect  
So this is this, and that is that  
And there's how you ad-dress a cat"

_And just like that, it was over. Another Jellicle ball, the most eventful yet in Munkustrap's opinion, had passed and the sun peaked over the horizon._

* * *

The cats started to scatter, some retreating to their dens to get some much needed sleep, others gathering in smaller groups to chat about the ball. Munkustrap was about to walk up to his father, when someone grabbed his shoulder tightly.

He gave a hiss of pain when some of his injuries were squeezed and glanced back. Jenny checked his back, a frown on her face. Then she looked up at him, her eyes blazing. "We'll treat those wounds now Munkustrap, no arguing." With a silent groan he relented and allowed Jenny to escort him to her den.

"Hey Munkus!", called a voice suddenly and someone slapped his back. It was meant as a nice greeting, but Munkustrap still staggered forward and gave a pained cry. He glanced back, to find Alonzo cowering under Jenny's glare. "He's the worst injured and you think slapping his back will help?", asked the gumbie cat in a hiss. Alonzo backed off and glanced at Munkustrap. "Just wanted to tell you, I'll do the morning patrol today." And he was off, his tail between his legs.

Despite his pain, Munkustrap couldn't help but laugh at the sight. However laughter soon wasn't on his mind anymore.

Jenny disinfecting his numerous wounds hurt like hell and more often than not he had to bite his tongue to not act like a kitten and beg her to stop, he knew it was necessary, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Yet finally, after about an hour of Jenny's finest torture, his last wound was wrapped into bandages.

"There. I will let you out, but if you over exercise yourself I'll gladly tie you to the bed in here till you're recovered."

Munkustrap nodded mutely. He knew Jenny well enough to know that she was perfectly serious. The tabby stood up and left the den, to blink in surprise.

It seemed his father had called a meeting.

Confused he strode up to them quickly and gingerly climbed atop the tire. His wounds still stung. Jenny joined Jelly, Skimble and Asparagus in the crowd and Alonzo came racing from the entrance, having just finished the patrol. Old Deuteronomy gave a worried glance to the bandages covering most of his son's tabby fur, but Munkustrap gave him a reassuring smile back. He'd be fine. The other nodded and turned to everyone.

"I am certain you all wonder why I called for this meeting, well, my first point is, that I wish to personally thank a certain young magical cat for saving me from Macavity." Everyone turned to look at Mistoffelees, who sat at the far end of the group. He blushed and his ears flattened against his head in embarrassment. "Farther, I would like to invite you to join the tribe."

Munkustrap's heart skipped a beat. They'd hoped they could explain the mystery around Mr Mistoffelees before that would happen. His gaze searched those of the others who knew, but even Coricopat and Tantomile looked lost. "Uh…that…I", stammered Mistoffelees out, flinging Munkustrap a pleading look. The tabby's mind reeled with ideas, plans and suggestions, but none would truly help.

And then Victoria, unknowingly, helped him out.

"Wait a second", exclaimed the white queen-kitten. Everyone jerked their heads to her. "Where is Quaxo?!" And now movement came into the group and Munkustrap exhaled in relief. That, he could work with. Shouts and cries became louder and louder while everyone worried for the young tom. Munkustrap, finally having a plan, raised his head and gave another loud cry.

Immediately the Jellicles fell silent and he stated: "Thank you." His gaze went to Victoria, then to his father and then to everyone. "My friends, both of the present questions right now, can be answered with one simple thing." He got confused looks and glanced at the Mystic Twins. "Coricopat, Tantomile, would you be so kind to explain the concept of magic to us?"

The twins nodded and, once all the attention had shifted to them, began to explain. Cori started.

"Magic is a difficult matter, a dangerous one as well, though not for those around it, but the one perform it. Magic users who don't get proper training, or are shunned for their powers, will often go mad at them." Eyes darkened and Munkustrap knew they all thought of the same tom.

"Yet", began Tanto now. "When you are taught in it, when you experience trust and even love, it can bring out the very best there is. And, once one masters their branch of magic…yes Pouncival?"

The young tom had raised his hand. "Branch of magic?", asked Tumblebrutus' brother.

"Branch of magic", agreed Cori. "Tantomile and myself have our own. We may be twins, but before we managed to master our own branch, we did not look alike." Gasps rung through the air. The twins had found the tribe and joined it by themselves, already looking completely alike. Tanto caught up again.

"As I was about to say. Once one masters their branch of magic, their appearance and names change. The appearance, it doesn't have to be much. With us, Coricopat's and my looks only started to match."

"Yet our names were very different before. What they were is not the matter at hand though. Fact is, before the young conjurer in our middle became Mr Mistoffelees, he was someone else, someone you all know", ended Cori.

The gazes returned to Mistoffelees, who ducked nervously under them. Munkustrap, getting concerned, leaped from the tire, and grimaced at his wounds, before he walked up to Mistoffelees and crouched down next to him. "It's okay", whispered the tabby. "They'll accept it."

"Sooner or later", muttered the black tom.

"True, but you can't hide it forever."

Mistoffelees frowned, but nodded and straightened up. "I'm a conjurer, not a shape-shifter", called the young tom. _He's still a kitten, yet had to grow up faster, jus__t like me. Is that why I feel so close to him?_, wondered Munkustrap while he watched him. "And I already did tire myself out by conjuring up an illusion of my old looks during the ball, so I won't be able to hold it for long but…" He trailed off and closed his eyes.

He took a deep breath and crystal-blue electricity crackled around his fingers again. Then, in a flash of blue, he looked different, not by much but quite a bit though. The starlight in his black coat had disappeared, the white chest-fur was more developed and three of his paws had turned white. Gasps echoed through the air, then Victoria slowly came forward and asked: "Little brother?"

The now revealed former Quaxo gave a shy grin, then there was another flash and his fur had changed back to mostly black again. "Hey there big sister." Victoria hesitated just one more moment, then flung herself at her younger brother with a cry of delight.

"I though who knows what happened to you!" Mistoffelees laughed slightly and hugged his sister back. They pulled apart and she continued: "Never do that to me again Quaxo."

The black tuxedo frowned slightly and said: "Sis, that's not my name anymore. It's, although I think that title is unnecessary, Mr Mistoffelees, though I do prefer Misto." Victoria muttered the name a few times, then smiled and stated: "Catchy, will take a while but I'll get used to it."

And just like that, Misto was accepted into the tribe as exactly who he was.

* * *

Demeter gave a happy sigh. She lay atop the TSE1 and allowed the sun to warm her body. Three weeks had passed since the Jellicle ball and Misto becoming officially a member of the tribe. Everyone loved the young conjurer, especially the other kittens, who were always found near him when he tried new tricks. Macavity hadn't attacked again since the ball either and Munkustrap, to her great pleasure, had loosened his duties a little bit, so he could spend more time with her and Jemima.

Besides Alonzo, he now also had Plato or Admetus covering for him if he couldn't do a patrol or keep watch.

Jemima herself had been greatly praised for her singing at the ball, boosting her self-confidence dramatically. She also didn't fancy Tugger anymore, which had gotten Munkustrap to laugh out loud in his relief when Demeter had told him. What she hadn't told her mate yet, that Jemima had apparently set sight on another tom. Little more nine months older than. A certain tom with sparkling black coat. Yet Demeter wasn't worried. If a relationship would bloom from the momentary friendship, she knew Jemima would be a well appreciated and loved queenfriend.

Suddenly a shadow fell over her and a voice whispered: "Hey there love."

Demeter smiled and opened her eyes, locking them with her mate's silver ones. "Hey there too", mumbled the black and golden queen while Munkus curled around her. She turned to face him and smiled up at him.

"What?", asked the silver tabby.

Demeter just continued to smile, but said: "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really?", asked Munkus back. Demeter nodded and grabbed his hand. He glanced at her confused, but let it happen. Quickly, before he worked it out, she led his hand over her abdomen. His breath hitched when it brushed over a little bump that hadn't been there a few days ago. "Love does that mean you…" He trailed off, his silver eyes wide with wonder.

Demeter nodded and slung her arms around him. "And this time they're all yours", answered the queen and pulled him in for a kiss.

Munkus purred and kissed her back, his hand brushing her cheek and whiskers. While they kissed in the sunlight, celebrating the wonder of life Demeter carried inside herself right now, the queens thoughts began to stray into the past, back to the impressionable little kitten she'd been.

_Never would I have imagined this_, thought the queen while she snuggled into her mate's loving embrace. _Never would I have thought that I would ever lie atop this car with Munkustrap, who isn't just my mate, but the tribe's protector, and would celebrate with him that I'm carrying his kits. _

No, her naïve little past self could've never expected, or even wanted that, but Demeter herself could not be happier with her life.


End file.
